Silence Spoken By Two Brothers
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: The unspoken story of Mirage and Soundwave's brotherhood from the begining, then when they got seperated, and finding eachother again, Cybertrons golden age is ending and a secret facillity creating the ultimate soldiers ran by Shockwave, recruits Soundwave and his sparkling brother Mirage, they both go through intense training, and Soundwave will stop at nothing to protect Mirage
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron, just as the golden age was in the middle of comming to an end, a secret facility made for training super soldiers for the soon to be anounced Decepticon faction, a faction soon to be lead by a great gladiator most known as Megatronous, but would then go by Megatron.

Megatron stood next to Shockwave the leader and creator of the project, in the training facility full of younglings training to become Megatron's super soldiers, Megatron knew he had to wait to get an army of soldiers before he could fully unleash his madness on Cybertron and it's people.

"Yes I see these are very strong large recruits and are training, you mentioned your soldiers managed to capture more for the project?" Megatron spoke with the assassin as they walked through the training room of training younglings.

"Yes they did, I will escort you to the fresh recruits at once" Shockwave replied escorting the gladiator to the holding cells where the recruits stayed when not training.

"Sir your new recruits" an Eardicon said leading the two towering dark mechs to the two new recruits.

"These are the new recruits, why that one's a one month old sparkling!?" Megatron hissed looking at the youngling holding a sparkling tightly in his arms.

"The kid refuses to leave his brother" Shockwave sighed to Megatron's outrage, taking the sparkling from the sleek looking faceless youngling.

"Well simpily take it and crush it he should listen then" Megatron replied to the assassin.

"Well I was thinking we started with younglings what about sparklings we will only waste our time with the one sparkling, just think if that is all the sparkling will know is to be the ultimate murderer and do missions no other cybertronian will" Shockwave suggested to his unhappy master.

"Fine you can have your side project, but do not waste anymore time with recruiting sparklings!" Megatron hissed granting the assassin/scientist request.

"So what are these siblings names?" Megatron asked changing the subject.

"I have done scans and no such titles have been given to them" Shockwave explained to his leader.

"Fine name them, I wish to know what will come of these two, they interest me the greatest out of your facility of soldiers" Megatron said as he left the room leaving Shockwave and a few earadicons with the two brothers.

"Fine, you shall be Soundwave, and you...We will think of a name at somepoint for you" Shockwave said looking at the red and black sparkling he held in his arm.

Soundwave didn't hesitate to reach up and try and take his brother back from the evil towering mech.

"I see you must have quite spark to care for your brother, hmm well lets get straight to the training" Shockwave said turning and walking away causing Soundwave to follow in anger.

Soundwave as soon as he entered the training room with Shockwave, every youngling stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Come we go to the back of the room" Shockwave called the faceless youngling as he walked through the middle of the room.

"What is that thing?"

"That's a cybertronian?"

"What a freak!"

"Faceless scum" was all Soundwave was greeted by, many insults and a few punches and pushes as he followed Shockwave.

"Ha what a freaking loser!" One pitch black with opticed youngling laughed after tripping Soundwave and making him fall hard onto his chest.

Soundwave didn't react, he climed back onto his peds and met up with Shockwave and his little brother at the end of the room where eradicons stood with training equipment.

"Did I say stop training, get back to work!" Shockwave snarled at the younglings doing nothing, making them visibly jump and get straight back to training.

"Alright there are many tests I'm going to make you go through right here, and if you make it through most of them your life will be spared, you'r limit for screw ups is three challenges" Shockwave explained to Soundwave placing his little brother next to him.

Soundwave immediately looked down at his brother then looked at Shockwave, as if asking him if he expected his little brother to crawl and make it through the tests.

"Does he not have the power to walk yet?" Shockwave asked seeing the faceless brothers reaction.

Soundwave shrugged making his servo flat and tilting it half and, saying his brother was just learning.

"Fine I shall put him through other tests, you I want to see" Shockwave said picking up the red sparkling again.

Soundwave scaned the test run he was supposed to do, and saw that it was filled with many traps so he mapped a corect route in his head and prepared his weapons for any other distration.

As soon as a small buzzer went off Soundwave leapt over the first three traps landing in the middle of the track, not expecting any less eradicons fired at him Soundwave reacted poorly and got hit by the first few shots, then he wisely used he arm like shields to shield himself from the rounds fired at him as he ran the course, impressing Shockwave with how fast he reacted and fixed his mistakes.

"Hmm quick learner, lets hope your brother shares the same fate, bring on the next tests" Shockwave growled at Soundwave acting as if he wasnt impressed enough with the faceless younglings work.

After many exhuasting tests Soundwave stood waiting for the next tests to come, never loosing his energy or focus.

"Alright last test, taking on my top student" Shockwave said waving over the same youngling that tripped Soundwave over to the fighting ring.

"This is not to the death, this is until you almost meet death, or you can yeild to your ultimate opponent" Shockwave gave the rules to Soundwave and the other youngling.

"Come on faceless!" The youngling challenged after knocking Soundwave down with one swift kick, making Soundwave's baby brother whimper and start to tear up.

Soundwave as he was getting back up, saw and heard his brothers cries, getting distracted Soundwave was tackled by the black mech and punched repeatedly in the face.

"Let's see if we can crack you open!" the evil youngling hissed before Soundwave defensiviely pushed the young mech off throwing him off balance.

Soundwave slowly got back to his peds, and again turned his attention to his now frightened crying brother, recieving another kick that threw him to the ground easily.

"Hey faceless after I'm done with you I'm going to take that crying worthless brother of your's and scrap him for the scrap yard!" the tall black youngling evily snickered looking at his friends for aproval recieving laughs from them.

With that threat being made Soundwave jumped to his peds and charged the distracted youngling, punching him straight into a wall, Soundwave jumped on the thin youngling and started beating on the helpless frame.

"Ah, get... off!" The youngling yelped trying to shield himself from Soundwave's rath.

Soundwave jumped back letting the now bleeding youngling get up and come at him, Soundwave blocked ever hit thrown at him, and then snuck in a few hits knocking the youngling down, Soundwave grabbed the sleek pitch black younglings ped and threw the unlucky youngling into his gang of friends knocking them all over into a wall.

Soundwave got gasps from all around the room and walked straight up to his downed opponent stepping on the younglings chest, looking down at the heavily bleeding bot, he waited for a reaction.

"I yield..." The youngling stuggled to say as he was getting stepped on.

"Ok Soundwave Makeshift, I was very entertained, Soundwave superb fighting skills, Makeshift that was quite sad, you went from my top student to my lowest within seconds, do better" Shockwave stopped the fight, judging both younglings.

"Yes Shockwave..." Makeshift answered sorely.

"As for the rest of you, Soundwave and his brother are now new members of our growing family" Shockwave announced getting cheers.

A few hours later in the labratory with Shockwave

While Shockwave worked on random weapons, Soundwave in the corner of the room watched his baby brother like an elite spy.

The red sparkling clicked and babled happily, playing with his big brothers long thin fingures, Soundwave would have smiled if he had a mouth but he knew his little brother knew what he was feeling.

The sparkling then shrieked with laughter as Soundwave tickled him and playfully spun him around in the air, making Shockwave visibly jump from the shriek of laughter.

"Would you keep it down I'm trying to think" Shockwave warned the youngling playing with his adorable brother.

Soundwave sighed sitting on the floor with his now fussy brother, niether of them have had energon in a while, and wenren't expecting any soon, Soundwave didn't at least, his brother on the other hand was starving and needed the energon to grow.

"Soundwave, give your brother to me" Shockwave hissed in an annoyed tone.

Soundwave walked over and hesitantly gave his brother to the angered mech, but closely watched and waited for anything that could happen.

"There now you will shut up" Shockwave said feeding the sparkling some odd little chip.

Soundwave watched and focused his visor on Sockwave's one optic as he was handed back his brother.

"I didn't hurt him, that will help him grow out of wanting energon, give him an ability to go without energon for years" Shockwave explained to the concerned brother.

"You on the other hand will have to train your body to do that no one here recieves energon unless it's scraps, or you graduate, soon you will be doing real gear grinding tests" Shockwave said going back to his work.

Soundwave walked back to the corner with his baby broth, worridly looking down at the now slumbering sparkling in his arms, wondering what future lies ahead for them.


	2. Another day for goodbye

"Come on sparkling catch up to your brither!" Shockwave growled in annoyance at the small red sparkling struggling to run and jump through the obstacle course with his brother.

Soundwave wasn't far off from getting on Shockwave's last nerve, stopping and constantly waiting for his little brother when he was supposed to keep running through.

"Soundwave, don't waste your time waiting for your brother, that's what causes the most faliurs in missions, waiting for your partner, that's why you are trained for solo missions only, never take a partner with you, it waste to much time or ruins the mission, having to rescue or help them" Shockwave hissed giving Soundwave a push forwards, making Soundwave hesitantly continue with the course.

"Good get back up sparkling that's it follow your brother" Shockwave encouraged the red sparkling that jumped up and quickly caught up to his brother, giving him a big hug.

"No no no sparkling!" Shockwave sighed facepalming before walking over to the loving brothers.

Soundwave giggled and returned the hug to his bubbly brother before Shockwave pryed the red sparkling off of Soundwave and placed him infront of his towering self.

"No laughing or giggling I don't want to hear any sound comming from either of you, Soundwave complete the run, then go in the training room for hand on hand combat" Shockwave ordered the two around leaving the two brothers to a couple of training eradicons.

"Alright sparkling finsh the course, then we'll take you to find what ability suits you" The first eradicon announced to the sparkling as the he finished the course after Soundwave.

"Alright you, get in the training room and go knock out that kid from the other day, that was awesome" The second eradicon laughed escorting Soundwave out of the room and out of site of his brother.

As soon as Soundwave was out of site his brother started to cry very loudly, as he toddled after his brother before being scooped up by the other eradicon.

"Get used to it sparkling, you'll be lucky to pass him in the halls" The eradicon spoke to the sparkling as the walked down into a room full of many wierd weapons and equipment.

"Just sit here for a sec, while I find you something to work with" the earadicon cooed placing the red and black sparkling on a medical berth.

"Now lets see, what's the abilty best suited for you..." The purple and black mech thought outloud looking over the many abilities to give the sparkling.

While the eradicon looked around, the sparkling didn't wait around he hopped off the berth and toddled over to a bunch of abilities and started playing with the first one that grabbed his attention, giggled sitting down on the floor and giggling as he dissapeared and reapeared.

"What did Shockwave say about... hey where'd you go!?" the eradicon panicked turning around to see no sparkling on the berth.

The sparkling chirped and toddled past the eradicon for a brief moment, before dissapearing into thin air.

"Hey, is that you sparkling?" The eradicon called following the sparklings sounds.

The sparkling visibly stood beside the berth and giggled at the eradicon search for him before noticing him.

"Gotcha... hey!" The eradicon dove for the sparkling as soon as he did the sparkling disapeared and he ended up sliding into a wall.

"Alright I know I'm not seeing a mirage, show yourself!" The eradicon growled shaking off his hit into the wall as he got back up to his peds.

"Who are you speaking to?" Megatron asked as he and Shockwave walked in seeing the eradicon looking under crates and equipment.

"The sparkling has seemed to get a hold of a cloaking ability, and tricking me as if I've seen a mirage sir" The eradicon quickly stood at attention and explained to the two mechs.

"Hmm little Mirage, sounds like we found a title for this little future assassin" Megatron hissed picking up the sparkling the accidently ran into his giant ped.

Mirage clapped his servos after Shockwave took away the power up, and he watched as Megatron handed him to the one opticed mech.

"Shockwave install this sparkling with the cloaking device, I really do wish to see what he will acomplish" Megatron ordered the dark assassin.

"Um install Megatron?" Shockwave questioned as the dark leader started to leave.

"Yes install it in him it shall be his permanent ability or the restof his life" Megatron reworded his sentence.

"Yes Megatron..." Shockwave answered placing Mirage on the medical berth and prepared the procedure on the sparkling.

"I shall go see how the rest of the recruits are doing, and which ones need to be terminated" Megatron said leaving the scientist with the sparkling.

In the training room Soundwave silently beat the scrap out of several of the top recruits, Megatron watching with great pleasure, knowing Soundwave would serve him in greatly in the future.

"Sir here are some of the lowest weakest recruits we have had no progress with" an eradicon said handing Megatron a bunch of data pads.

"Hmm, line them up!" Megatron hissed gesturing at a long blank wall.

"All of you, you heard him line up against the wall, Megatron will now announce who continues, and who will leaves!" The eardicon ordered as the recruits quickly lined up on the wall standing at attention while Megatron paced past them reading the data pads.

Soundwave had no idea on what was happening, he read many mixed emotions off the other younglings most of them being frightened, so something was obiously not going to go smoothly.

"You!" Megatron snapped at a youngling he toward over.

"Megatron sir!" The youngling answered hesitantly keeping his look straight ahead.

"You seem to think you are to good to take orders from a superior?" Megatron said in a sinister angry tone as he read off the data pad.

Soundwave not wanting to move, listened as the youngling did not reply to Megatron's question at all.

"Unexceptable!" Megatron snarled shooting the youngling helm with his giant fusion canon, quickly ending the younglings life cycle.

"I have no tolerance for defective soldiers in my ranks, you all discust me to no end with such behavior and lack of skill!" Megatron yelled firring and killing at least half of the younglings in the program.

"You all just don't learn, let this be your last warning because as from now on no more younglings our comming into this facility to become one of Cybertron's top warriors, from now on this is a matter of elimination, no more weaklinks, if anyone is seen falling behind greatly, I give full permision to execute them immediately" Megatron roared before storming out of the facility.

"Get back to work grunts, don't make us take your heads to Megatron!" The earadicons threatened as all the younglings scrambled back to their training sessions.

"You Shockwave wishes to take you to yournext lesson!" An earadicon spoke to Soundwave escorting him into a room full of computers monitors, and many other technical devices.

"You have done exceedingky well in combat skill, now you seem very intelligent, this is where you'll be living for the next few years, you will learn everything about anything in this very room, you are the only recruit so far to make it here" Shockwave explained showing the youngling around the room lit by monitors.

Soundwave looked around scanning the stuff as he walked past, Soundwave then turned and pointed at the sparkling in the towering mechs arm.

"If your brother makes it into here you wil be able to spend time training him in here, but for now you two can consider yourselves non related to eachother, you will have no contact with him what so ever, he will be intensely trained while you train in here" Shockwave explained turning to leave before Soundwave jumped infront of him blocking his pathway towards the door.

"Very well you may say good bye..." Shockwave sighed handing Mirage to Soundwave who didn't hesitate in giving his little brother a giant hug.

Mirage gave a small bable snuggling into the hug before being taken away only seconds after.

"Now get to it" Shockwave ordered Soundwave as Mirage gave a small whimper reaching for his brother as he disapeared out of site from Soundwave.


	3. Split in different directions

5 months later

"Mirage I gave you those weapons for a reason use them!" Shockwave encouraged as lifeless drones popped up rapidly, as Mirage dodged and hit them with his newly installed arm blades.

"Good good keep going!" Shockwave cheered with excitment as Mirage took down every target and dodging random blasts from turrets.

"He keeps training like this, and he could reach his brothers fighting level in a few days!" Megatron said joyfully to the one opticed mech standing beside him.

"Yes he is already equal on the stealth level, if not almost passing Soundwave's level, this sparkling has alot in him, he learns and adapts fast, he will surely be a great weapon against the rebelious cybertronians" Shockwave replied to Megatron getting a wicked smile from the grey mech.

"Isn't he just so cute" An earadicon thought out loud, gaining the two towering mechs attention.

"..." Megatron turned and gave the earadicon an odd stare.

Shockwave very calmly walked up to the earadicon, stood infront of him for a moment before giving him a good smack upside the head.

"Shut up idiot!" Shockwave shook his helm walking away from the dazed earadicon.

"Hmm the sparkling doesn't seem to be growing very large, you know how I have no tolerance for small soldiers, but with this ones skill and intelligence, I may spare him" Megatron said noticing the sparklings growing process.

"I'm sure he will prove himself worthy, he already is" Shockwave smiled evily as Mirage effortlessly slice two drones in half, ending the session.

"Excelent, vey imperssive sparkling, I cannot wait to put you on my army" Megatron cheered walking up to the very serious sparkling, that immediately stood at attention while Megatron examined him.

"Very good, strong build agressive fighter, determined to get any job done, you are the perfect super soldier, magnificent work Shockwave I am very impressed with what you've done with this sparkling" Megatron praised the scientist for the great training he was doing.

"Thank you Megatron, but shall we visit the other super soldier" Shockwave suggested as he lead Megatron down the hall into the intelligence room where a faceless youngling worked rappidly on five differen't monitor computers absorbing imformation and inetlligence on everything with ease.

"Soundwave, doing very well I see" Megatron said as he looked around at the monitors and Soundwave.

Soundwave didn't say anything and continued to work silently but rappidly as Megatron and Shockwave observed.

"Soundwave could you show me our..."

Before Megatron could finish his sentence Soundwave pulled up the planet Cyberton with the history and schematics and science all possible imformation on the planet, Before Megatron could ask his next question Soundwaved pulled up the schematics of Megatron's fusion cannon, and how many differen't types of alloys it was made with, and how many different plasma trype's it took to make the deadly fusion for his cannon.

"You are very quick with answers and solutions, I hunger for that skill from my soldiers, keep it up" Megatron praised Soundwave before turning and leaving with Shockwave.

"Shockwave, those two are the prize of this facility, and I would hope the you will keep it that way, as for I'm going to officially start this war soon, and I would most definetly like to have those two by my side" Megatron spoke with great intrest to the assassin.

"Of course sir, just one of them would cause a huge dent if they were to fall into the rebellions" Shockwave replied, understanding what the dark mech wanted.

Mirage sighed as he fought against a youngling effortlessly beating him down, Mirage quickly dissapeared before the youngling got back up, the youngling panicked searching for any sign of the sparkling, Mirage striked fast and attacked jumping on the younglings back and stabbing it in the throat.

"Whoa ok sessions over!" The refereeing earadicon gasped pulling Mirage off the downed non moving youngling.

"And so is that youngling" Another earadicon said removing the youngling body.

"Shockwave, he's done it again..." the ref sighed handing Mirage to the head of the project.

"Again, well looks like we have to keep using drones for you, you keep slaughtering our recruits!" Shockwave said throwing his helm back taking Mirage back to the drones only training room.

"Alright go on and do your thing" Shockwave cooed placing Mirage at the begining of the test the sparkling has done over a hundred times.

Mirage stood at the starting and folded his arms in a fuss, not wanting to do anymore training.

"Look killer I know it's not fair you don't get to fight the live one's but you keep killing them and we aren't getting anymore anytime soon" Shockwave continued to coo to the sparkling, getting no reaction from the stubborn sparkling.

Mirage just pointed at the door and gave a annoyed whine at Shockwave.

"Five months with out seeing him once and you still remember him... no you are not going anywhere near him, he is far to busy for a sparkling right now" Shockwave scoffed to the red and black pouty sparkling.

Mirage shot Shockwave an angry look before jumping into the test course and massacring the lifeless drones.

"Stubborn little runt..." Shockwave growled muttering to an earadicon.

"Watch what you say Shockwave, the little guy might just turn around and knock you dead" the earadicon replied to the annoyed assassin.

"Did I ask you to speak!?" Shockwave snapped shutting the earadicon up.

A month later the war has broken out.

"Six months later and they both have never said a word" Shockwave said looking at Mirage and Soundwave on a data pad.

"No but why would words matter when your so lethal the autobots wouldn't dare to come across the planet if you were on the other side" Starscream said as he admired the two brothers have a friendly brawl.

"Yes, but the autobots have been getting dangerously close to the hidden facility, I'm afraid this place can not stay hidden forever, especialy during a war" Shockwave sighed to the seeker standing beside him.

"It shouldn't be tha..."

BOOM BANG!

"Never mind!" Starscream yelped as the entire facility shook from explosives.

"Uptop must be under attack!" Shockwave announced waving Mirage and Soundwave over.

"They must be using great explosives, because this place is falling apart!" Starscream panicked as rubble began falling.

"Soundwave you take Mirage and start heading to the safety bunkers, if you two somehow run into autobots, you know what you've been trained to do" Shockwave said taking Starscream in the opposite direction.

Soundwave scooped up Mirage and sprinted down the hallway as the place rumbled and lights flickered while rubble fell, Soundwave was mere second from the bunkers.

BOOM

A huge explosion managed to work it's way under causing alot of damage down in the facility, knocking Soundwave down to the ground but being able to land protectivly over Mirage.

Soundwave shook off his pain and lifted his helm to see a cloud of dust from the rubble, and a small light, Soundwave got up taking Mirage with and followed the light to a small hole leading to outside, the hole was only big enough for a sparkling, so Soundwave did what he wasnt taught and lifted his brother through the hole and out of the facility.

Mirage whimpered looking through the hole at Soundwave, his big brother pointed and made a shoeing motion with his servo telling Mirage to run.

"SOUNDWAVE NO!" Shockwave screamed from down the hallway seeing what the faceless youngling did.

Mirage gasped as Soundwave was violently tackled to the ground by Shockwave, Shockwave stuck his claws through the hole trrhing to grab hold of Mirage, but Mirage took that as his que to leave the battle zone and hopefully find help.

"How could you do that, let him go, he was the number one soldier along with you!" Shockwave snarled shaking Soundwave viciously.

"I could kill you right now, but your the only top soldier I have avalible for lord Megatron!" Shockwave hiss tossing Soundwave into the safety bunker with Starscream and some other younglings.

Mirage ran tumbled and stumbled through many torn up streets until he finally after a few hours took a rest for the first time in his life, in an alley way where he ran into twins they were much much older then him but they were lost aswell, then a large black mech with a cranky old medic showed up, they took him and the twins to another facility but it looked much less hostile, and met up with a friendly silver sparkling named Jazz he was also older by three and a half years, then of course until he was handed to a green mech he wasnt introduced to.

Mirage being very shy and scared on new bots, cried and screamed like a sparkling would, and that triggered the attack of the twins as they tried to rescue Mirage from the panicking bot.

After a few hours alone with the green mech

"Hey Ratchet, the sparkling you gave me he's got arm blades at his age, and also has an ability to cloak" Hound said as he entered the med bay.

"What, how, you don't think this could be a sparkling possibly from that secret super soldier building facility, Megatron has hidden somewhere do you?" Ratchet gasped to the green mech handing him the sparkling.

"What other cybertronian sparkling has this type of stuff at his age?" Hound said sarcastically.

"Let's take him to the training and see what he can do before we assume anything" Ratchet said as he led Hound with Mirage to the training room where Ironhide of course was in.

"What's going on bringing a sparkling in here, Ratchet you yelled at me not to bring the twins in but you can let Hound..."

"Shut up you, and set up those drones and turrets" Ratchet growled shutting up the weapon specialist, placing Mirage on the test run.

"Ratchet what in the hell are you doing, he's just a sparkling!" Ironhide gasped as he watched Mirage wait for the first target.

As soon as the first drone appeared Mirage attacked it quickly ending it, before turrets fired at him, Mirage quickly rolled and jumped out of the way, five more drones popped up making Mirage turn invisible and killing them all withing one second.

"Yup... definetly a super soldier sparkling..." Hound said in amazment as Mirage toddled over to them after he was finished.

"You mean that facility of psycho cons that's been training younglings?" Ironhide joined the conversation.

"Yes this one must have escaped somehow" Ratchet replied to the giant mech.

"Well does he have a name?" Ironhide asked the medic and spy.

"Ummm..."

"You haven't even asked him, what's your name sparkling?" Ironhide asked the sparkling himself.

Mirage clung to Hound's leg and whimpered hiding from the giant scary mech.

"All the other found sparklings talk, you think he hadn't learned yet?" Hound asked Ratchet.

"That and the fact that he's only six months and not a year and a half like the the other boys or Arcee" Ratchet told the green mech before kneeling by the sparkling.

"Hey little one what's your name?" Ratchet cooed picking up the red sparkling.

"Mir...age..." The sparkling struggled to pronounce his own name, his name bieng his first word, as for being very shy with the other mechs staring at him.

"Ok we have a name, can you tell me what happened?" Ratchet continued to coo.

"Wa...ve... he...lp" Mirage stuttered strugling to find any words in his vocabulary.

"Wave help... ok.. well your safe now sparkling no need to worry about torture anymore" Ironhide cooed to Mirage getting a sad exhausted look from the sparkling.

"Geez he looks tired whens the last time you recharged?" Hound commented seeing the sparkling yawn and go very limp in the medics arms.

"Primus, acording to my scans he hasn't recharged or had energon in a year and a half!" Ratchet gasped surprised the sparkling was still alive.

"How is he still alive!" Ironhide asked in shock.

"He was a sience project, but all I know is this sparkling needs some serious recovery" Ratchet said going back to the medbay.

"Soundwave you dissapoint me, but now I am putting you to work, and I'm counting on you to do as you were trained, to be loyal to my every whim, and understand and do as I command, failure is not an option" Megatron spoke as Shockwave handed the fully trained youngling to the warlord.


	4. Learning the truth

9 years later

"This is insane, he's already escaped the base over fifty times, we can't constantly keep an optic on him, especialy when he can turn invisible" Ironhide complained as he and Optimus searched for a certain elusive youngling with Ratchet and Hound.

"Ok well lets not jump to conclusions, he could still be in the base, we just need to find Jazz and the twins" Optimus sighed trying to calm the situation.

"Boys!" Ratchet yelled as the entered the rec room.

"Ah we didn't do it!" Three younglings yelped diving behind the couch for saftey.

"Get out here right now, all of you!" Ironhide ordered the three younglings to come out from behind the couch.

"Yes Hide?" Sideswipe answered in a frightened tone as he Jazz and his twin stood infront of the for mechs.

"You missing someone?" Ratchet growled raising an optic ridge at the three frightened younglings.

"Uuuh... no..." Jazz and Sunstreaker shook their helms.

"Well Arcee could be anywhere in the base, I'm not going to hunt her down" Sideswipe said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mirage boys, where is Mirage!" Ratchet snapped growing impatient with the three.

"We don't know Ratch!" Jazz whimpered hidding behind Sideswipe.

"Boys tell the truth" Optimus said sternly to the mischievous younglings.

"Mirage left" Sideswipe finally admitted to the four angry mechs.

"Left, left where!?" Ironhide snapped wanting for of an answer.

"We don't know, he hardly speaks!" Sunstreaker whined as he to cowered behind his twin.

"He's out there again, he's going to get himself offlined!" Ratchet spoke angirly shaking his helm.

"What is so damn important that he has to go and risk himself!" Ironhide adedd as they rushed to the base exit, only to have the door suddenly open.

"I'm pretty sure this is yours" Jetfire said holding up a squirming youngling.

"Mirage!" Hound gasped taking the youngling from the aerial bot, Mirage quickly slipped out of Hounds grasp and stood with folded arms and pouted.

"Found him out in the field near a torn down building, he was trying to get underneath it" Jetfire explained to the four as he looked at Mirage.

"He was also surrounded by freshly killed cons and as you can see he's covered in energon, I would say he has a friend watching his back... but I just don't know what to think" Jetfire sighed finishing his explination.

"Thank you Jetfire, you may return to the skies" Optimus thanked the aerial bot before shutting the doorand turning to Mirage.

"Alright first of all, I don't care how skilled and deadly you are out there, you don't leave this base, second of all stop wrecking all the locks on the base, third of all what is out there that is so impartant to you!?" Hound gave his adopted youngling his rant, waiting for answers.

"Nothing to your concern!" Mirage snapped turning away from the four.

"Mirage everytime you go out there we find you at that building, why?" Ratchet asked actually carrying a nice tone.

"Nothing!" Mirage answered starting to get upset.

"That's right, nothing is there we searched the place up and down, even the hidden underground facility, all we found were a bunch of youngling bodies" Ironhide replied to the younglings cry.

Mirage's mood quickly switched from anger to devastated within seconds, he stood still as horrible thoughts went through his helm causing to tear up.

"What younglings... Mirage is that where you were trained?" Ratchet asked looking at the youngling that had his back to them.

Mirage gave a small nod as he cried silently, wondering if his brother was still alive.

"Mirage we had no idea, is there something you were looking for there?" Optimus asked with sympathy in his tone.

"Not anymore..." Mirage cried continuing to stare at the walls in the hall.

"Come here, was there someone in there you lost?" Optimus cooed crouching next to the youngling and giving him a hug.

"I don't know, did you find any younglings with a visor for a face?" Mirage whimpered looking at Ironhide.

"No, didn't find one like that" Ironhide shook his helm taking a calmer tone.

"Then he made it out!" Mirage cheered scaring the mechs.

"Good now who is it, so we can help you?" Optimus asked happily, glad to see a smile on the youngling for once.

"Soundwave!" Mirage announced getting looks of shock and mixed emotions.

"Soundwave... you mean that young mech, unstoppable deceticreep!?" Ironhide growled making Mirage get a confused look.

"What?" Mirage asked in confusion and sadness.

"Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the decepticons, nothing gets past him, he's a snitch" Ratchet added to Ironhides words.

"He is Megatron's most loyal and acomplished super soldier, he's besides Megatron, one of the most feared cons out there" Hound explained to the youngling who got more and more upset as they spoke of his brother being the enemy.

"And the power behind that young mech, phew if I ever locked horns with that con, there would be a good battle" Ironhide snickered totting his cannons.

"No... that dosen't sound like him..." Mirage said shaking his helm.

"Oh it's him alright, facless and scary looking that's for sure" Ironhide told the youngling.

"Oh..." Mirage turned walking away from the mechs.

"Aw Mirage, hey when your old enough to get out there you'll meet him, maybe we'll send you out as our super soldier to take him out" Ironhide called down the hallway, making Mirage run down the hall turning invisible.

"You just don't know when to stop do you!?" Ratchet hissed giving Ironhide a good smack.

"Hey... I was just kidding..." Ironhide complained rubbing his helm.

"Why is Soundwave so important to the kid anyway?" Ironhide sighed as Optimus stood up.

"I do not know old friend..." Optimus sighed looking down the hallway where the youngling dissapeared.


	5. The truth shall not be spoken

"Soundwave?" Mirage called using his comm hoping he would get through to his brother.

Soundwave standing between Megatron and Starscream, visibly jumped at the sound of accent voice in his helm, catching Megatron and Starscreams attention.

"It's Mirage your brother..." Mirage continued to speak, hoping his brother would respond.

Soundwave perked and left the room quietly, leaving the two mechs puzzled, for the sudden odd behaviour.

"What was that about?" Starscream asked turning to Megatron.

"I'm not to worried, he might have found something defective on the ship" Megatron shrugged not worrying about the faceless seeker.

Soundwave did not reply to the youngling on his comm but listened to what he had to say. "...Well...if you hear this...I haven't forgoten what you did, I tried coming back for you but the autobots wont let me leave the base, sorry... I miss you..." Mirage sighed ending the silent call.

Soundwave replayed the younglings recording, mulling over the words the youngling said, Soundwave knew the relationship between him and his brother were growing very thin, if not already torn apart now being on opposing sides.

"Hey buddy where were you!?" Sunstreaker greeted Mirage with a bunch in the arm.

"Ow, why!?" Mirage whined holding his shoulder, as the Sideswipe and Jazz approached with Arcee.

"Why are you always escaping the base?" Jazz answered a question with a question.

"There's no reason anymore" Mirage answered watching the three stand around him.

"Mirage something wrong?" Arcee asked with concern for her friend.

"What was the reason then, and how come you never bring us with?" Sideswipe sighed rolling his optics.

"I was looking for someone..." Mirage answered looking at the ground.

"Aw we could have helped" Jazz told the red and black youngling.

"Uuuh... probably not... plus it was better if I went alone" Mirage replied to Jazz with a slight smile.

"Who's the bot, why can't we look for him?" Sideswipe continued the questions.

"He's my big brother, last I saw him was before I found you two in that alley way" Mirage explained to the silver twin.

"Oh, what happened to him?"

"He was forced to join the decepticons... I don't think he had a chioce..." Mirage continued his explination.

"Is he still alive, what's his name?" the twins continued to question poor little Mirage.

"Yes he is... he's Soundwave..." Mirage reluctantly answered the pestering friends.

"Soundwave?" Arcee gasped looking at the others.

"Soundwave, I've heard stories about him from Prowl" Jazz shivered clearly showing the stories were not good ones.

"Ironhide talks bout him him all the time, Mirage Soundwave isn't good, he's evil" Sunstreaker said to Mirage.

"He's not evil, why just because Ironhide Prowl and the other old ones tell you stories!?" Mirage snapped turning to Sunstreaker.

"Well the things he's done for Megatron, it dosen't seem like he hesitates to kill our autobot soldiers" Sunstreaker snapped right back standing only a couple feet above Mirage.

"Sunstreaker you don't know if he actually wants to do that stuff for Megatron, you've never met him!" Arcee defended the upset red youngling.

"You don't know anything but horrible stories, Soundwave's good, but the only thing that gets through your helm is lies!" Mirage growled staring Sunstreaker right in the optics.

"You trying to atart something?" Sunstreaker hissed staring right back.

"Sunstreaker don't, he'll kick your sorry aft" Sideswipe called his twin, trying to stop the brewing fight.

"I'd like to see tiny try!" Sunstreaker scoffed giving Mirage a small push.

"Hot head chill out, and back off" Jazz begged Sunstreaker, watching Mirage stumble backwards.

"Dude he's got weapons..." Sideswipe warned as Sunstreaker continued to escalate the fight.

"Mirage needs to learn, his brother is an evil con that will do anything to kiss Megatron's big aft!" Sunstreaker hissed hitting Mirage's last nerve.

"That's it!" Mirage growled tackling Sunstreaker tumbling out of the rec room with Sunstreaker.

"Guys!" the tree other youngling gasped following the two fighting.

"Ah!" Sunstreaker yelped as one of Mirage's swords sliced open his arm.

"Your no different then the cons!" Sunstreaker yelped as Mirage chased him down the hall way.

"What's going on out there?" Optimus said hearing pained yelps and yelling comming from the hallway and walked out the med bay with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Aaah, Ironhide help!" Sunstreaker cried as Mirage beat on him in the middle of the hallway, as the other younglings ran up to help.

"Mirage!" Optimus and quickly pulled Mirage off the golden twin as Ironhide pulled Sunstreaker away from the angered youngling.

"Why would you do this Mirage!?" Ratchet gasped examining Sunstreakers slash on his arm and chest.

"It's his fualt!" Mirage hissed squirming in Optimus's servos.

"Sunstreaker was saying horrible things about Mirage's brother" Arcee answered the prime.

"I was just telling him the truth about his brother!" Sunstreaker whined as Ratchet cleaned his leaking energon.

"I will tell your truth to, your a hot headed jerk!" Mirage snapped at Sunstreaker.

"Enough you two, Sunstreaker you had absolutely no reason to go that far with Mirage, despite how many stories Ironhide tells you" Optimus growled at the golden twin.

"Now you two are brothers, and will treat each other like so, now apologize!" Optimus continued to speak sternly to the twin.

"...I'm sorry Mirage, I didn't mean to hurt you, guess I shouldn't believe every story I hear" Sunstreaker sighed his apology to the red youngling.

"Sorry for hurting you..." Mirage apologized, stopping his struggle in the primes arms as Sunstreaker rejoined the others in running down the hallway.

"Now Mirage, you can't go picking fights, you can literally kill someone, forget seriously injure, Mirage the others do not have your training, don't pick on the weak" Ratchet ranted to the depressed youngling.

"I didn't mean to hurt him... I just got angry..." Mirage sighed looking to the floor.

"We'll it's getting late, time for all of us to settle down" Ratchet sighed walking towards the rec room with Ironhide.

"Ratchet will you tell Hound I have Mirage for the night" Optimus called after the CMO.

"Of course Optimus" Ratchet replied before entering the rec room leaving the prime with the youngling.

"Come on, I wont bite" Optimus cooed escorting Mirage into his room.

"I really honestly didn't mean to hurt Sunstreaker" Mirage repeated himself a. looking up at the great mech he walked with.

"I know you didn't youngling, you know how to attack that's for sure though" Optimus tried joking with the youngling.

"Why am I here?" Mirage asked the prime as he sat on the berth.

"Well you want to know about your brother don't you, and I'm no Ironhide" Optimus said sitting beside the surprised youngling.

"You're going to tell me stuff about Soundwave?" Mirage questioned raising an optic ridge.

"Yes, while they may not be the most positive stories about him, I wont talk as if he's the worst con out there, you have to find positives in everything you go through" Optimus admitted to the youngling that sounded very interested.

"...Ok, so what do you know about wave?" Mirage asked with great curiosity.

"Well he's definetly one of the most accomplished warriors I've ever seen to come from the decepticons, and the most loyal to Megatrons wants and needs" Optimus started.

"He has never been known to speak a single word, he has never spoken with any con, not even Megatron, only through recordings, even in the most high stressed moments battles or missions not even a sound has came from Soundwave, he's a silent killer and a bery excelent spy and assassin, which you will benwith your skills and abilities" Optimus said to Mirage.

"Wow, he certainly has been busy since we were separated..." Mirage sighed mulling over what the prime spoke of.

"Well yes, but he's a very wanted and trusted soldier getting every task he does done properly and succesfully" Optimus continued.

"I'm going to do that to" Mirage said in a cheery tone.

"I know you will, you'll be my first pick to send on an important mission of any sort" Optimus chuckled at the younglings enthusiasm.

"Now you promise me if you want to talk about your brother, you'll come to me to hear the non judged imformation that wont upset you? Optimus asked the youngling sitting next to him.

"I promise, I don't want to get into anymore brawls with my friends, I don't like hurting them" Mirage agreed with the prime.

"Ok good, now how about some recharge, we can talk tomorrow" Optimus said turning his lights off in his room.

"You can have the berth, I'll recharge over here" Optimus said laying on a small couch against a wall a few feet away from the foot of the berth.

"Thank you Optimus" Mirage yawned laying on the berth, quickly falling into a much needed recharge.


	6. Growing up sucks

12 years later

"That was so funny, did you see the way those cons ran!" Sideswipe laughed as he entered the base with his twin and two others.

"Yeah they turned around real fast when they saw Mirage come flying out of no where with his swords bearing and everything!" Jazz added to Sideswipe's excitment.

"Yeah Mirage you were awesome!" Sunstreaker complimented the spy as they walked down the hallway.

"Hmm, thanks..." Mirage bearly replied to the golden twin he kept his look fixed to the ground as they entered the rec room.

"Something wrong buddy?" Sideswipe asked after his brother gave him a small nudge with his elbow and nodded at Mirage.

"No" Mirage answered the silver mech and sighed as the twins and Jazz grabbed some energon.

"Here I grabbed you one" Sunstreaker said trying to hand an energon cube to Mirage.

"No thank you, I appreciate the offer though" Mirage refused the energon cube and leaned against a counter staring at the ground.

"Mirage you haven't had any energon or recharge in months, are you sick?" Arcee asked over hearing the boys chatter, walking over from the couch.

"No, I'm just not hungry, or low on energon" Mirage replied to Arcee's question and concern.

"While I'd like a second opinion, we're going to Ratchet right now" Arcee told the red mech and pulled him off the counter, and dragged him down the hall by his servo into the med bay with the twins and Jazz in tow.

"And she's on a roll" Sideswipe snickered to his twin recieving an angry glare from the femme.

"Whoa, and what should I expect from this lovely visit, please tell you idiot twins didn't find some con to piss off, and blow your arm off or something" Ratchet said as he approached the five young bots.

"Nothing to do with us Hatchet" The twins answered recieving an even angrier glare from the old medic.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked, gathering his examination scaners.

"He won't have any energon, or I haven't seen him go to recharge for months now" Arcee told the medic the issue, while he scanned the uncomfortable spy.

Mirage was not comfortable with being scaned or examined for anything, he had a fear of medics and scientists thanks to Shockwave and his constant surgeries, and reprograming to make him the ultimately advanced cybertronian, even though he knew Ratchet very well, and new the medic would never do any experiments on him or intentionally hurt him, he still got scared, and worst of all his big brother wasn't there to comfort him during and after the check ups.

Mirage gave a slight jump when the feeling of a servo touched his arm in a soothing way, he turned to see it was Arcee, she could see the fear in his optics, the twins and Jazz noticed Mirage always got tense and uneasy when he had to go see a medic, so they stood by closely and gave reassuring smiles to their adopted younger brother.

"Well despite a few new scars from the latest battle, he is in perfect condition, nothing is low and he is in tip top shape" Ratchet announced after finishing reading his scans.

"What?" the three boys and Arcee questioned in a puzzled tone.

"So I can go, I want to go talk to Optimus?" the eager spy with an italian accent asked, hopping off the medical berth and backing out the door.

"You may" Ratchet nodded waving the mech to leave, which he did not hesitate to do.

"What do you mean he's perfectly fine!" Arcee asked in confusion, after Mirage left.

"Look you three were to young, and imature to know about Mirage's past, and where he came from, so we never told you" Ratchet sighed folding his arms, and leaning against one of the medical berths.

"What I thought he was abandoned on the streets like us?" Jazz and the twins asked with great curiosity.

"No, more like escaped itno the streets" Ratchet corrected, putting his tools away.

"What are you getting at?" Arcee asked leaning on a medical berth with the boys, across from Ratchet.

"Look, before the war started to begin, there was a facility run by a psychopath scientist named Shockwave, Megatron consulted him to make the facility, and creat super soldiers for him for his to be let lose war" Ratchet started, as he cleaned one of his surgical instruments.

"That sicko!" the twins growled knowing what horrible things came from that mech.

"I've heard bad stories about that dude..." Jazz shivered shaking his helm.

"I heard about that place, it was looked for, but found accidentally during an ambush" Arcee said cutting the tension.

"You are correct Arcee, it was found, and Mirage was the lucky enough to escape thanks to his brother Soundwave" Ratchet continued getting mixed feelings from the young bots when he mentioned Soundwave.

"So Mirage was in the facility, but he was just a sparkling" Arcee gasped in great horror.

"Yes and he nothing but a mere test subject to add to the sience project, they recuited younglings only, Mirage must have been found with Soundwave for him to be captured, Soundwave being the youngling at that time" Ratchet continued.

"So I'm guessing since he was a test subject things weren't like a normale doctors visit?" Sunstreaker commented.

"Nothing to do with a regular check up, I know you four notice Mirage get very tense and fidgety when he is brought in here, he would have the fear of comming here because of Shockwave, that kids programing is beyond all of ours, he new how to kill befoore he could walk or talk, so many additions were added to him, he had no choice but to grow up with his ability to turn invisible, since it was implanted inside of him, he has non stop stamina and can go months or even years without recharge or energon, his traing his abilities, everything that Shockwave surgically put into him or trained him on, made Mirage into the..."

"Ultimate super soldier" Arcee finished the medics sentence.

"How could somebody do something like that to a sparkling, or youngling!?" Sideswipe growled in anger.

"A really sick mind" Jazz answered the silver twin.

"Well know that we understand why Mirage acts wierd all the time, it just makes me want to protect him from harm even more" Sunstreaker said lookingn out the med bay door.

"Mirage you want solo missions, they are very dangerous, I do know you are a very capable mech, but you might want to speak with Hound Ratchet or Hide, because they might disagree on sending you out on your own" Optimus told the red spy who sat infront of him.

"I'm not a little sparkling anymore, I don't need their permission" Mirage sighed shaking his helm in frustration.

"No but you are a very young mech, and are still a kid in our old optics and even though you are a young adult, I would agree you speak with someone else before you make me let you out alone, at least speak with the twins, Jazz, and Arcee about this" Optimus told the ambitious young mech.

"Fine whatever... this is stupid... you know I can handle the missions" Mirage grumbled as he left the primes office.

"Young mech... is to eager to throw hisself at danger" Optimus sighed going back to his work.


	7. Older sibbling will be older

"He said he went to see Optimus" Arcee said leading the thtee mechs down the hallway, into Optimus prime's office.

"Yes Arcee, boys, how can I help you today, I could teach you how to knock on a door..." Optimus gave a sigh to the four in crowded in his office.

"Sorry, but we were just looking for Mirage" Arcee apologized for their rude enterance.

"He left a while ago, not to happy but yeah" Optimus answered pointing at the door.

"Ok, any idea why he's upset?" Arcee asked backing towards the door.

"I would suggest you four speak with him" Optimus suggested placing his servos on his desk.

"Alighty lets go find him!" Jazz said jumping out the door with the twins.

"Thanks" Arcee thanked the prime before following the boys down the hallway.

"Whoa, Hide geez, never seen you rush out of the training room!" Sideswipe gasped after Ironhide rushed out of the training room.

"Well I wouldn't, but I've already gotten in his way twice" Ironhide huffed showing the four a few slashes from very sharpe blades.

"He's in there" Arcee said looking at the slash wounds on the weapon specialist.

"He did that, why?" Jazz asked getting kind of worried.

"Yes but not on purpose, my big ass was in the way that's all" Ironhide waved it off giving a small chuckle before walking away.

"Alright lets go" Arcee said turning and walking towards the training room enterance.

"Whoa hey, are you crazy!?" Sunstreaker panicked before Arcee could step foot in the room.

"What's the problem?" Arcee asked turning her helm to see the golden mech behind the two others.

"He's in killer mode dude, if he gets one blade on this paint job it's good by finish!" Sunstreaker whined gesturing to himself.

"One, I'm not a dude, and two, you are the biggest princess about your paint ever!" Arcee said shaking her helm and entering the training grounds with Jazz and Sideswipe.

"Ffffine... but you are so dead if he hits me" Sunstreaker grumbled following the three in.

Mirage was no where in site the place was quiet for moment, until a drone popped up infront of Jazz.

"Holy shi..." Jazz gasped at the dorne suddenly appearing but shut up when it's head rolled off it's shoulder onto the ground, Mirage then reappeared from being invisible, and Jazz was inches away from one of Mirage's wrist blades.

"Hey Mirage..." Jazz gave an uneasy laugh taking a fingure and pushing Mirage's threating arm down with a smile.

"What do you want" Mirage growled pulling his arm away from Jazz.

Mirage turned walking through the middle of the training room, being followed by the four, Sunstreaker jumping and stepping over the energon and oil slik all over the floor from the drones.

"Geez you make more of mess in here then Hide does, AH!" Sideswipe yelped as a drone came out of no where right in front of him.

Mirage instantly reacted, retracting his gun, shooting the drones head clean off with his dart rifle.

"Yeah..." Mirage answered with no emotion retracting his gun back into his arm, as they finally got to the traing room controls, Mirage turned the test off.

"Mirage Optimus said you were upset" Arcee was the first to ask the question that being the reason they went to find the red mech in the first place.

"Yeah so" Mirage said coldly, cleaning the energon off of his blades.

"Why?"

"No reason" Mirage answered leaning against a wall.

"If it was because I dragged you down into the med bay for a check up, we're sorry, we know you don't like going" Arcee apologized knowing the spy hated seeing the doctor.

"We just care about our little bro!" Sunstreaker cooed putting Mirage in a playfull headlock giving him a noogie.

"No...it's not... cause of that!" Mirage growled struggling to pull himself out of the headlock.

"Sunstreaker let him go" Arcee commanded the golden twin with a sigh, wanting to hear what Mirage had to say.

"Alright" Sunstreaker sighed with a chuckle, letting Mirage go.

"Well why are you upset then lil bro?" Jazz asked with care in his tone.

"Yes please tell us, we're here to help" Arcee added to the grey mechs words.

"I asked Optimus if I could go on solo spy missions" Mirage sighed finally spitting it out.

"You wanna go on spy missions?" Sideswipe asked with a little worry lingering in his tone for their young brother.

"Yes, that's what I want to do, and what my training is most suited for" Mirage answered the silver twin.

"But those solo missions are dangerous Mirage, not a lot of bots return" Arcee told the mech also not wanting their younger brother to go.

"I know, but I can handle and complete any task that has been thrown at me, and I want more of a challenge" Mirage said being honest with his four adopted sibblings.

"Ok I understand that, but what does that have to do with you being upset?" Sunstreaker asked changing the subject back to the original subject.

"Optimus said he would consider it, but I have to get permission from either Hound, Hide, Ratchet, or you guys!" Mirage scoffed in annoyance.

"So?" Sideswipe and the others shrugged not seeing the reason to get upset about that.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I shouldn't have to get permission!" Mirage snapped at the four.

"Mirage you're just begining to be a young adult, you're still a kid, and require permission from your gardians or older sibblings" Arcee told the red mech who gave her an even more upset look.

"You're only three and a half years older then I am!" Mirage hissed in frustration.

"Yeah you've only been sparked for eighteen years, Mirage that's ah huge decision to make for such a young mech!" Arcee growled starting to get frustrated with the young mech.


	8. We meet again

Mirage left the four to think by himself for a while, Mirage sat on his berth and stared at the the floor resting his helm on on of his servos, he was loved going out on missions with Arcee, Jazz and the twins, but thier missions were just way to easy for him, he didn't want to grow distant, he just wanted better missions, at that thought a knock on his door came.

"...Come in..." Mirage sighed looking at who walked into his room.

"Mirage, Optimus and your older sibblings told me about what you wanted" Hound said sitting next to his adopted son.

"Yeah, and I bet you dissagree with the idea too" Mirage scoffed turning his helm away from the green mech.

"No, I give you my full approval" Hound said, shocking Mirage.

"Wait what, you don't care?" Mirage asked in confusion, wondering if the mech was sick.

"Mirage of course I care, I just know you are a very capable young mech, and can handle a lot more then anything four of us put together, and I think if you say you're ready, then go at it" Hound said continuing to shock the red spy.

"Thanks, at least you understand" Mirage happily said getting off his berth to go talk to Optimus.

"Mirage, I may approve, but if anything happens to you I will always take the blame for it, and regret letting you go, but I have to let you grow" Hound told Mirage before he left.

Three week later

Mirage mulled over what Hound had said, as he walked through the hallway towards the base exit ready to go on his third spy mission, walking past Arcee, Jazz, and the twins.

"Hey buddy where you off to?" Sideswipe greeted playfully punching Mirage in the shoulder.

"Heading towards my third Spy mission" Mirage answered returning the playful punch.

"Ow, geez another mission, what is it like your twenty third?" Sideswipe asked rubbing his shoulder as he and the others followed Mirage to the exit.

"It's my third, Sideswipe" Mirage corrected, rolling his optics and shaking his helm.

"It just seems like it's the twenty third to us" Arcee sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah we miss you bro" Jazz said recieving a smile from the red spy.

"Well, I can come on your missions still when I come back from mine" Mirage replied to the four.

"That's a lot of work though Mirage" Sunstreaker reminded the younger mech.

"No it's not are you kidding me?" Mirage chuckled, their were to easy for him.

"Alright well then we look forward to it then, we have one comming up" Sideswipe challenged the red mech.

"Yeah I'll be back here, looking forward to it, I promise!" Mirage said before transforming and leaving the base.

"He better come back..." the four sighed.

Out in the ruins of simfur

"Hey, Target's here" Air raid anounced to Jetfire and silver bolt, as Mirage transformed and walked over to the three.

"Hey Target you ready for the next hard core mission you wont handle?" Air raid teased putting an arm on Mirage's shoulder.

"Yeah sure Air raid..." Mirage sighed irritaited by the name the aerial bots gave him.

"Alright, Mirage the cons have been attacking the main information temple and we need you to go find wnere they are getting in, and smoke them out, and we will assist, from the skies" Jetfire explained showing Mirage a holo map.

"This is a little differen't but ok" Mirage shrugged taking the coordinates and nodded at the aerial bots.

"Alright Target see you soon, we'll be watching form the skies" Air raid said before taking off with the others.

Mirage rolled his optics and transformed speeding off to his destination, he quickly scanned for energy signals and found many life signals of Decepticons, and climbed the temple finding the enterance at the top.

"Alright, time to smoke out the rats" Mirage said in his head as he dropped in smoke bombs, making the cons panick and blast out of the temple.

The aerial bots didn't hesitated to dive in and take down cons surrounding Mirage, the smoke made it hard for them to see, so they ended up fighting on the ground.

"Is that the last of them?" Silverbolt asked seeing Jetfire, Mirage, and Air raid in the smoke.

"I've got one more signal, I got this one!" Mirage announced as the decepticon flew in dive bombed Mirage past the aerial bots, tumbling into rubble.

"Come on!" Jetfire gapsed waving the aerial bots to follow the dust.

Mirage couldn't see who or what he was fighting as dust added to the smoke, as him and whoever he was fighting tumbled down a small hill, Mirage could feel that his opponant was much larger them himself, and didn't want to get pinned beneath, but Mirage was smart and hooked his blades into the bots arms, and threw the mech unerneath him, as the dust settled Mirage held the bot down with by digging his sword into the chest of the enemy, Mirage raised his sword ready to terminate his opponant, but the dust settled enough and revealed the mech he was about to slaughter.

"Soundwave?" Mirage said bearly in a whisper as he stared the mech in the pitch black dust covered visor, both of them non moving, in shock to see eachother again, alive.

"Mirage has Soundwave pinned, finish him off kid!" Jetfire announced as they got closer and closer to the two brothers.

Mirage was still in a trance, but the voice of the aerial bots made Soundwave turn his helm in the direction of the sound, at the site of the aerieal bots, Soundwave pushed Mirage off of him into the rubble.

Mirage landed on his aft, and Soundwave jumped onto his peds and stared down at Mirage for a moment, Mirage looked up at him with his confused innocent optics and watched Soundwave turn and transform taking off into the sky.

"Mirage!" The Jetfire called as he ran over to help, as Silverbolt and Air raid fired at the fleeing con.

"Are you alright?" Jetfire asked helping Mirage up to his peds.

"You better be hurt or disoriented Target, because you had a very clear chance to snuff one of our worst enemies!" Air raid growled pushing the smaller red bot back to the ground.

"Air raid!" Silverbolt warned.

"I... I..." Mirage couldn't think of an excuse as he picked himself back up.

"You were what, confused at what to do, I've seen you slaughter cons before, what changed your mind about this one?!" Air raid continued to snapp at Mirage, backing the red mech into a wall.

"Air raid that's enough!" Jetfire growled his warning.

"I just... he... Soundwave...I couldn't..." Mirage painfully answered looking away from the angered mech.

"You couldn't kill him, what are you a con, deciding to switch sides now, is this why you wanted solo missions, you trading imformation with the Soundwave kid!?" Air raid continued to intimidate the smaller bot.

"No!" Mirage whimpered pressing his doorwings against his back, and shrank shaking his helm.

"Air raid that's enough, what's done is done!" Silverbolt hissed pushing Air raid away from Mirage.

"Kid get back to base, the missions finished" Jetfire sighed waving Mirage away.

Mirage didn't waist anytime time he transformed and sped off quickly.

"Yeah run traitor!" Air raid yelled after Mirage left, the words echoed down to the speeding young mech, Mirage just drove even faster.


	9. Traitor

"Hey Mirage is back!" Jazz pointed out a small window seeing Mirage's speeding vehicle.

The four ran to the door and opened it for the young mech, Mirage speeding in to fast, transformed tumbling into the wall, landing with his back against the wall he sat and panted catching his breath for a few moments.

"Either you were running from something, or that was the worst transformation ever" Sunstreaker joked getting a laugh out of everyone but Mirage who shook his helm and got to his peds.

"Whoa Mirage I didn't mean it!" Sunstreaker apologized following their distressed little brother.

"It's not you, I don't want to talk right now" Mirage said as he continued to fast walk down the hallway with the four.

"What's the matter, what happened Mirage?" Jazz and Arcee asked as the mech entered his own room.

"I'm sure you'll hear about it!" Mirage practically cried, shutting and locking his door.

"Something must've happened on his mission" Arcee said to the three mechs in the hallway.

"Well all I know is he had to do the mission with the aerial bots, the only thing I can see wrong, is he can't fly" Sideswipe shrugged unclear of what to think of.

"I don't think it would be that, obviously something more serious" Arcee shook her helm at the silver twins suggestion.

"Well I geuss we'll have to wait to hear it" Jazz sighed as they walked away from Mirage's door, letting him cool off.

A few hours later

"Twins, Arcee, and Jazz, please report to Ironhide in the medbay for weapons upgrade" Ratchet's voice came over the intercom in the base.

"Weapons upgrade, that's wierd?" Jazz thought out loud as he followed the others to the med bay.

"Yep, but I'm not going to question it" Sideswipe shrugged as they entered the med bay to see Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Hound, and Ironhide standing waiting for them.

"Ok so what did you really call us hear for?" Sideswipe asked being the first one to clue in on something was going on.

"We called you like that so Mirage wouldn't get suspicious" Optimus replied to the silver twin.

"We have something very serious to discuss, reffering to Mirage's last mission with the aerial bots" Ratchet started.

"All we know is he's upset bout aomthin" Jazz said to the older mechs.

"We know, and we are going to tell you why" Ironhide said in his usual gruff voice.

"During his succesful mision on clearing out simfurs information temple, he came across his brother Soundwave" Optimus started to explain.

"Oh no..." All four young bots gasped in fear.

"Mirage was attacked by him, but Mirage being able to handle a situation like that, turned the tables quickly and had the chance to terminate one of most feared and top on the kill on site list cons out there, Mirage was being watched by all the aerial bot..."

"Oh no he choked!" Sideswipe gasped in horror.

"He choked like a decepticon on cheap high grade" Ironhide sighed nodding his helm.

"Allowing Soundwave to escape termintation, or being brought to justice is a..."

"Capital offence, and you get the automatic title of traitor" Arcee finished the prime's sentence shaking her helm in shame.

"It's already went around the base, you all know Air raid" Hound sighed.

"Yes, Air raid was very harsh with Mirage after Soundwave got away, that's why he came back upset" Optimus finished explaining.

"So you for being the older sibblings, need to..."

"Watch his back you got it!" Sideswipe nodded, interupting Prowl.

Mirage finally after a few hours, grew the courage to step out of his room, and get some energon for the first time in months, from the rec room, as soon as he stepped into the rec room, where Air raid and a bunch of drone aerial bots were having energon, all optics were on him.

"Nope, changed my mind!" Mirage thought out loud swirling around back to walk out the door, only to have slam shut in his face.

"Change your mind, going back to the cons?" One of the drones asked standing over Mirage threateningly.

"I... I...I just came to get some energon, but decided I don't need any right now..." Mirage stuttered as he was backed into the middle of the room where the aerial bots surrounded him.

"Yeah is that all traitor, did you have seconds thought's when it came to Soundwave too?" Another aerial bot asked poking Mirage's chest backing him into another drone.

"Look what happened, happened... I don't want any trouble, I would just like to leave and go find..." Mirage started to speak clearly.

"Go find Soundwave?" Air raid snickered finally joining in.

"No, that's not what I was going to say!" Mirage hissed.

"No what then, what were you going to say, traitor!?" Air raid snarled picking Mirage up by the shoulders and pinning him against a the wall.

"Please let me go, I'm not a traitor!" Mirage pleaded as he started to squirm.

"What youd did is a capital offence, you are considered a traitor by autobot laws!" Air spat hitting Mirage against the wall.

"AIR RAID, PUT THAT AUTOBOT DOWN THIS INSTANT, THAT IS AN ORDER!" Optimus stern demanding baritone voice boomed through the room.

"My apologies sir..." Air raid said dropping Mirage and leaving with his aerial bots.

"Mirage are you alright?" Arcee and the boys asked running up to Mirage sitting on the floor.

"I've been better..." Mirage sighed getting up, with his wings pressed against his back.

"Did you come in here looking for a fight?" Ratchet asked in an angered tone.

"No, I came to get some energon, I went to turn around and they shut the door on me and cornered me" Mirage answered not impressed at all with himself.

"And why didn't you fight back, you could all their ass's in a second?" Ironhide scoffed

"I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire..." Mirage sighed walking out of the room with drooped dooriwings.


	10. Torture gets worse

Three weeks later

Mirage for the last three weeks had spent most of his time hidding in his room, being unmerited and permanently gaining the title tratior, he avoided contact with any other Autobots, and if contact was made he submitted and took the insults and sometimes beatings, he never fought them back, knowing he could take them and badly damage them, they would just make fun of the fact he was trained by decepticons.

Mirage finally relaxed for a brief moment, was currently standing in the middle of his room, when a knock on the door came, he jumped and instantly pressed his doorwings against his back, and hesitantly went to open his door, Mirage finally took a deep breath and slid open his door, and ducked holding his arms above his helm in defence, expecting to get wailed on.

"Mirage it is alright!" the familair baritone voicesaid trying to gain the smaller cowering mechs attention.

"Optimus!" Mirage gasped running into the prime.

Optimus wrapped his arms tightly around the terrified young mech, he knew Mirage was very distant from other bots, and usually would never want a hug or protest against one, but Optimus could phisically feel the smaller bot tremble with fear and hurt.

Optimus came to check on the youngling to see if he was ok, but it was very clear to him that Mirage was a nervous wreck.

"Mirage I'm taking you to the med bay" Optimus told the terrified mech, as he escorted him down the hallway.

Mirage did not protest, knowing the prime was taking him to his adopted guardian, uncles, and sibblings, as they walked down the hallway they started to approach other autobots, the site of them caused Mirage to turn invisible, avoiding contact with any other mech, as he continued to follow Optimus closely.

Optimus sighed with pity for the young mech, as they continued to the med bay, passing all the others in the hallway.

"Mirage you do not need to hide, we've past them now" Optimus told the young mech

Mirage listened to him and reappeared, only to catch the attention of the mechs they passed.

"Traitor!"

"Hope Prime's taking you to put you down!"

"Soldiers that is enough, I don't ever want to hear that come from you again!" Optimus growled escorting Mirage into the med bay and shutting the door tightly behind.

"Mirage!" Arcee gasped running up and tightly hugging the young mech covered in dents and scratches and dried energon.

"Bastards, they're no better then the cons!" Sideswipe growled, helping Mirage onto a medical berth.

"I ought to go and beat the scrap out of all of them!" Sunstreaker hissed making a fist.

"I'm with you on that Sunny!" Sideswipe agreed.

"Twins, lets not make this situation more worse than it seems" Ratchet warned the angry twins.

"Why not, I say beat the scrap outa em boys!" Ironhide growled putting a fist into his free sevo.

"Ironhide, this why you aren't a good example!" Ratchet hissed at the idiotic weapon specialist.

"Whatever..." Ironhide scoffed folding his arms.

"Ow!" Mirage yelped as Ratchet ran a servo over his side finding a good sized deep slash wound.

"Mirage how long have you had this!?" Ratchet gasped seeing the infected wound.

"Three weeks..." Mirage answered hissing in pain as the medic cleaned the open wound.

"Mirage, this needed to be cleaned and patched up three weeks ago!" Ratchet told the young mech, as he showed the other bots the wound.

"I figured it would heal itself" Mirage whimpered and winced as Ratchet took out the infected parts.

"Well something this serious does not just simply heal, it needs to be attened to, Ironhide pass my patch kit please?" Ratchet said pointing over to a counter.

"Ok thank you, alright done, please don't provoke it" Ratchet sighed after cleaning and patching the wound.

"I won't..." Mirage sighed hopping off the medical berth and heading towards the door.

"Whoa, hey, you're not going anywhere out there alone!" Jazz said stopping Mirage from leaving the med bay.

"I'm just going to my room..." Mirage answered the grey mech who stood infront of him.

"Mirage you can't keep taking this abuse, you're greatly an easy target sitting alone in your room" Hound told the young mech.

"What am I supposed to do, stay outside and hide in the underground tunnels?" Mirage hissed in an upset tone at the green mech.

"No Mirage that is not what Hound ment, he just means you're not safe there" Ratchet corrected the young mechs thoughts.

"Well where am I supposed to stay, they're not threatening my life..." Mirage said walking back over to the group.

"Well if they keep giving you injuries like this they will be, Mirage look you're welcome to stay in the med bay, I'm constantly in here with Ironhide, Prowl, or Hound, mainly just me, and I wont bother you" Ratchet offered the exhuasted red mech.

"Sure... if you think it will help..." Mirage sighed finally giving up, sitting back on the medical berth.

"You four talk amongst eachother, we will be back in a moment" Ratchet told the young adults, as he escorted the older mechs out of the room.

"Yes Ratchet, what would you like to tell us?" Optimus was the first to ask the reason why the doctor brought them out of the room.

"Look this is taking a very heavy toll on Mirage's mental state, it's crushing his spark and energy being treated this way" Ratchet explained to the four old mechs.

"Yes we know that Ratchet, why do you think we are trying to help with that" Prowl scoffed to the medic.

"Alright never mind, we've got work to do tonight, so whatever" Ratchet sighed rolling his optics, walking back into his med bay.

"Twins, Jazz, Arcee, you have a mission in five" Optimus announced to the four trying to comfort the red young mech.

"Alright, we got to go Mirage, see you later" All four said their goodbyes before leaving the med bay with Optimus.

"Mirage, I know you don't have to, but, I advise you to get a little recharge, it would probably boost your energy a bit" Ratchet suggested to the tired looking spy.

"Sure Ratch..." Mirage sighed feeling exhuasted he took the medics advice and layed down on the medical berth.


	11. Rivals

"Hey traitor, take a look at who we found!" Autobot soldiers growled as a few of them helm back Mirage, as others came out of the dark with a dark purple and black mech.

"Soundwave!" Mirage yelped pulling the autobots that held him back forward after seeing the mechs facless helm.

"Oh yeah we thought you'd cry his name" the autobots laughed throwing Mirage back into a wall as the rest of the mechs beat on him and Soundwave.

"And now for the finale!" Air raid announced pointing and charging his cannon at Soundwave's helm.

"No!" Mirage screamed as Soundwave was blown to bits by the evil aerial bot, waking out of his slumber.

Mirage shot straight up into a sitting position and looked around to see he was in the quiet med bay.

"Mirage are you alright?" Ratchet asked, calmly walking over to the young mech.

"Y...yeah fine, just had a bad dream, thats all..." Mirage bearly spoke to the CMO, as he walked past the old mech.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked watching Mirage move towards the doors.

"I was going to find the others..."

"They will come here" Ratchet interupted, recieving an optic roll from the young mech.

"I can handle myself out there, I will be fine" Mirage growled leaving the med bay.

"Damn stubborn kid, just call Optimus, he wont mind stepping out of his office for a moment" Ironhide suggested to the frustrated medic.

"Hey look the traitor finally came out from hiding, were you chatting with Megatron?" an autobot said to some other soldiers, shoving Mirage into the hallway wall.

Mirage restablized himself and ignored them and continued to head down the hallway.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

"The hell was that!?" Sunstreaker Sideswipe jumped at the sound of a loud bang on their wall leading into the hallway.

"Don't know, lets check it out" Sideswipe shrugged walking out the door with his twin, to see Mirage getting beat on by the other autobot soldiers, one of them being Air raid.

"Hey, get the hell off of him!" The twins growled ripping the soldiers off.

"Air raid I'm going to beat scrap out of you!" Sideswipe hissed as he and Sunstreaker slammed the aerial bot into the wall.

"He's a traitor and you protect him!" Air raid spat as he was punched hard in the abdomen.

"Would you mind explaining what a traitor acts like!?" Sunstreaker snarled at Air raid, as Sideswipe went back to pulling off the other mechs.

"Like Mirage does, un autobot like behaviour, sneeky, and unwilling to do his job on killing off the enemy!" Air raid hissed trying to struggle out of the the golden twins grasp.

"No, you senselessly ganging up and beating on him when he simply enters a room, is un autobot like, he dosen't fight you back and you continue his torture!" Sunstreaker hissed back, throwing the mech to the ground.

"Not to sound like Prowl but, torture is against Autobot protocol!" Sideswipe said slamming a soldier onto the aerial bot.

"You two just hide the fact that this little bastard was trained by Decepticons, to become a Decepticon!" Air raid scoffed firing at Mirage's defensless frame.

"Alright that's it!" The twins snarled going all out on tearing the soldiers and Air raid apart.

"What is going on here, hey get off him man!" Jazz and Arcee gasped running up to the killing match in the hallway, and ripping of soldiers off of Mirage.

"Whoa, brawl in the hall!" Ironhide announced to the two mechs he was walking with.

"Boys Arcee, hey what's going on here!" Ratchet yelled pulling Jazz and Arcee off of a couple of soldiers.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker what is the meaning of this!?" Ironhide growled as he and Optimus pulled them off of Air raid.

"These freaking psychos are sticking up for this damn traitor, who should be terminated, or given back to the cons!" Air raid shouted jumping to his peds and pointing at Mirage who was sitting on the floor in pain.

Something must have snapped inside of Mirage because the words that came from the aerial bot seemed to finally set him off, Mirage stabbed his blade into Air raids side and threw the mech to the ground and threateningly held his other blade to the mechs neck cables.

"You can have a problem with me you son of a bitch, but do not include the ones who are innocent!" Mirage venomously spoke to the shocked but furious aerial bot.

"Fine sorry kid, I'll put the blame all on you, traitor!" Air raid scoffed struggling under the spy.

"Mirage!" Optimus called trying to stop the current life or death situation.

"Look you have a serious problem with me, lets take this outside and settle this!" Mirage hissed digging his blade into the mechs side even more.

"Fine I'll gladly take that challenge, and put you offline!" Air raid spat as Mirage released him and pushed off of him standing back up.

Air raid left to go outside and waited for Mirage to follow him and meet him outside.

"Mirage you can't do this, this is only making your situation worse!" Optimus spoke in fear and anger with the spy, as Mirage walked out of the base with the others and Optimus in tow.

"I don't even know why I did that... but something has to be done" Mirage said before walking up to the aerial bot being a few feet away from the mech.

"He wont do this, will he?" Arcee asked turning to Ratchet.

"I do not know, Mirage is an unpredictable mech, as you saw moments ago" Ratchet shook his helm and sighed.

"Alright I can't wait to put you into the ground!" Of course Air raid started the trash talk.

"Why am I doing this..." Mirage thought out loud as he stared at the other mech threatening him.

"Come on show me what you cons can do!" Air raid continued to tuant the smaller red bot across from him.

"No!" Mirage answered making the aerial bot jump in surprise.

"I will not be fighting you, I do not wish to harm you in anyway" Mirage said lowering his wrist blades.

"What, you wont be because I'll kick your sorry traitor ass!" Air raid scoffed waving Mirage off.

"No you wont, and I can guarantee that" Mirage shook his helm at the mech.

"Grew an ego did we?" Air raid teased laughing at the small red bot.

"No it's not a matter of ego, it is a matter of skill, and I have the skill that you far and beyond reaching, and I do not wish to use that against a fellow autobot" Mirage continued to keep a cool temper with the aerial bot.

"So you admit you were trained by Decepticons, the rumours were true!" Air raid growled at the red spy.

"Yes I was trained by the Decepticons to become an elite fighting super soldier" Mirage said as he approached Air raid carefully.

"But you came to our base six months old"

"I knew how to kill before I could walk or talk, yes I know" Mirage sighed walking stopping infront of the mech.

"But..."

"So yes I admit I was trained by cons to become one"

"But that still does not explain as to why you did not terminate Soundwave, what is he your fellow con you trained with?" Air raid went back to being hostile.

"You could say that, he helped me escape and sadly he couldn't, and was the only remaining super soldier that fell into decepticon hands" Mirage sighed walking back to the base.

"He must've really cared for you" Air raid scoffed to the spy.

"He's my older brother, that is why I didn't terminate him" Mirage said walking into the base leaving Air raid flabbergasted.


	12. Story from both sides

"Soundwave what happened, did you get the imformation!?" Megatron hissed as soon as the faceless mech approached him.

Soundwave nodded and pulled up cybertronian information on his visor, letting Megatron glance at the encrypted codes to be decoded.

"Good, go get your wounds repaired, then go decipher the codes and come back to me when you are done" Megatron growled seeing the deep slashes from a blade across the spys chest and a good stab in the side, waiting for the spy to make a movement.

Soundwave was off in his own thoughts, thinking about his younger brothers attack that happened earlier, he saw how the one aerial bot treated Mirage, after he got away from Mirage, Soundwave hoped his little brother was alright, he did not mean to make the autobots suspicious of Mirage, but he threw Mirage off so hopefully that showed a little hint that he was not being let go, but what if the autobots thought it was an act, and thought Mirage was a spy for them, he could be thrown out onto the streets or killed off, Mirage would not want to go in the Decepticon army, and he would be killed off as a neutral if found by cons.

"Soundwave!" Megatron snapped making Soundwave jump out of his thoughts.

Soundwave lightly shook his helm and looked up at Megatron, showing the warlord he had his attention.

"Something on your mind?" Megatron asked interested in why his top soldier wasnt doing what he was told.

"Get your wounds repaired" Soundwave played a short recording of what Megatron told him to do, making the excuse that his wounds were troubling his thought process.

"I advise you to get repaired then, I wish for you to have nothing to distract or delay your thought process, I need those codes deciphered" Megatron told the dark violet and black mech as he pointed to the door leading to the hallway.

Soundwave nodded and left for the med bay knowing he would just have to put aside his little brother again, practically having to eliminate Mirage from him completely, Soundwave had done that for the first few years of the war until now he had forgoten his brother, now he had seen how well, strong, and healthy his brother looked growing up with the autobots, he couldn't erase Mirage from his mind he wanted to get to know his brother again, but Soundwave knew that would probably never happen.

Autobot base

"Mirage you should have kicked his ass!" Sunstreaker complained folding his arms.

"No, I just snapped for a moment, I didn't need to aggravate the situation more" MirGe shook his helm at the larger golden mech.

"But look at the horrible reputation he gave you, now no other Autobot will look at you and say they can trust you except for our little group, everyone in this base sees you as the traitor, because you stopped and didn't kill the Decepticon spy, so now you're seen as a con spy!" Arcee told younger bot.

"It does not matter to me, I do not wish to make friends with everybody, my social ability is to the ground anyway" Mirage shrugged at the femme.

"But Mirage, we just don't want you to feel like an outcast bro" Jazz said in a caring tone.

"I do feel like one and am one now, thanks to Air raid, but that's something I can deal with, I do not need to be babied, I can handle things on my own now" Mirage told the four adopted older sibblings.

"We just care for you Mirage, keeping you safe and away from hurtful assholes like Air raid" Sideswipe spoke up to the red mech.

"There's going to be assholes, there are a lot of them in the universe you can't stop them from being born, but you can stop from feeding them your attention, they thrive off of you reacting to them, the only time they get a kick when you don't respond to them, is when they have a small group with them" Mirage explained to the four.

"That couldn't be anymore true, but that dosen't mean what they do is right" Optimus said as he approached the five bots in the rec room.

"Yeah I know" Mirage sighed looking up at Optimus.

"Mirage, I want to thank you for not completely loosing it on Air raid, and backing off from pouring oil onto troubled water" Optimus praised the young mech for not stirring the pot, and possibly seriously injuring or killing one of there soldiers.

"Well, I knew it was wrong to even go there, and I usually do not like to use my decepticon fighting skills for stupid reasons" Mirage replied to the prime.

"I understand, and I am thankful you think that way" Optimus nodded.

"Yeah and I'm sure old Air raid is secretly thankful you didn't hand him his aft!" Sideswipe snickered with his twin.

"Yeah that's it righ there" Mirage gave a small chuckle, shaking his helm and rolling his optics.

Nemesis

"Soundwave have decrypted the codes yet?" Megatron gruff evil voice came from behind the slim dark spy.

Soundwave turned and shook his helm at Megatron and mad a small cowering movent, waiting for his master to scream at him.

"Soundwave I asked for those codes five times now, obviously something happened during your mission and it has been troubling you and is effecting your performance, so what is it!?" Megatron hissed getting impatient with his spy.

Soundwave looked away for a moment then looked at Megatron, and showed him the video of Mirage attacking him and letting him escape, then the aerial bot punishing Mirage for his mistake.

"Uh, you met with your brother I see, I know he has kept his skill and training in check, if it weren't for you letting him escape, he could be with you here, and not being treated like a traitorous scrap drone by his own teammates" Megatron scowled and blamed Soundwave for setting his brother free.

"If you want him back with you, I will gladly set out a hunting team and bring him to me, I could use another super soldier" Megatron hissed thinking out loud.

Soundwave knew Mirage was adapted to his autobot life and was raised by them, and he wasn't going to take that away from his little brother, he had a new life and he living it with friends that loved him, Soundwave was not going to ruin that for him.

Soundwave simply shook his helm at Megatron and went back to working hard on his computer.

"Fine, but I might just change my mind, and want him back" Megatron evily smiled, leaving the room, and leaving Soundwave to worry even more.


	13. Welcome to Kaon

"I haven't been on a mission in forever, thanks for taking me with" Mirage said as he followed his four older sibblings through Iacon ruins.

"No problem lil bro, we need the extra firepower anyway, cons are getting more ruthless" Jazz replied to the red mech.

"Yeah why's that?" Mirage asked jumping climbing over large rubble the others jumped over.

"That's what we need to figure out" Arcee said pulling Mirage up and over the rubble.

"So we are finding a way to get imformation" Sideswipe said as they continued through broken buildings and rubble from broken highways.

"And to find that we're going to have to go to Kaon" Sunstreaker added as they all stopped and stood on a broken building overlooking dark fiery Kaon city.

"That looks like fun" Mirage gave a nervous laugh keeping his gaze on the evil city.

"Haven't you been out this way Mirage?" Sideswipe asked turning his attention to the nervous spy.

"No" Mirage shook his helm.

"Mirage has only started missions, he's only been assigned close to home because he just started" Arcee reminded the three mechs.

"Riiight, well that's alright, you'll do fine, if not better" Sideswipe said placing an arm on Mirage's shoulders.

"Yeah come on lets go before we are spotted" Jazz said waving the four bots to come with him.

"Yeah no arguments there Jazz, we're coming" The twins called as they ran with Mirage and Arcee to catch Jazz.

"So what building is our target?" Mirage asked, anxiously wanting to explore the new suroundings.

"The center of Kaon, that one building that stands untouched, that will be were all the good stuff is" Sideswipe replied with a small amused laugh.

"It's heavily guarded, so we are going to have to be smart about this" Arcee said as they approached a large pile of rubble next to the building.

"Turns your signals off so we don't get detected" Mirage told the others a wise tip, and all four did so.

"Good, now what bout getting in there?" Jazz asked looking at the others.

"We can sneak in through that hole in the building, my scans say no one will detect us through there with our signals off" Mirage pointed over to a hole at the bottum of the building.

All five moved quickly and swiftly through the hole and into the building into an empty dark room, the only light that came in the room was the five pairs of glowing optics, and a door slightly opened.

"Mirage Sideswipe you wanna peek through the door and check out what's going on, it should be the main room we would walk into if we entered from the front" Jazz told the two bots closet to the door.

"Yep" both nodded and took a peek out the door to see a few eradicon guards guarding the inside two guarding a stair case another pair guarding the enterance and two more walking into the middle of the room to meet with a mech that walked through the doors.

Sideswipe and Mirage both quickly drew their attention to the mech who entered the building, the mech was no other but the Decepticon leaders chief inteligance officer, Soundwave.

"Uh oh!" Sideswipe threw his helm back in shock and nervousness catching the others attention as Mirage did not flinch.

"What is it Sideswipe?" Arcee asked excitedly, wondering what the nervous look was for.

"...guess who just entered..." Sideswipe nervously laughed.

"Who Sideswipe I hate these stupid guessing games!" Arcee started to get impatient along with Jazz and his twin.

"Starts with an S and ends with wave" Sideswipe gave the three a hint, as he kept a close optic on Mirage's body language.

"No, you're joking right?" Arcee sighed hoping the twin was lying about their youngest members brother entering.

"No"

"Well he mest be in to help colect data, he comes here often" Jazz told the twins and Arcee.

"We have to continue, where ever Soundwave goes we have to, he knows where the imprtant stuff is, and that's what we're after" Sunstreaker mentioned.

"He went up the stairs that are being guarded, I suggest we take all guards out silently and quickly" Mirage finally turned his attention to the others.

"What'd you have in mind Mirage?" Arcee was wanting to hear what the new spys plan was for handling such a situation.

"There are six of them, I'll be back in a moment" Mirage said vanishing, and slipping through the bearly open door.

"He better not get caught, if he does we're screwed" Sunstreaker complained watching through the door crack.

"Shut up Sunny, lets just see how this goes" Sideswipe gave a low growl, shutting up his twin.

Mirage was smart and stealthy, he chose to eliminate the ones guarding the stairs first they were in the back and not in the sights of the others, he made sure distracted the middle ones by making a slight noise getting them to turn away from the ones guarding the door, and waited for them to head to the stairs, then quickly ended them, Mirage had only a few more moments of invisibility, and quickly made his way across to the enterance and took the guards out with one swift sword slice.

"Great job Mirage, now lets catch that imformation" Sideswipe praised as they ran up the stairs taking out the guards silently, until they came upon an open room where at least ten eradicons were working on monitors, Soundwave stood in the middle of the room and observed.

"This is going to be more difficult..." Arcee sighed turning to the others in their small team.

"So what do we do, go in there guns a blazing or what?" Sunstreaker asked, eagerly wanting to tear each con apart.

"No, I want to send Mirage in, to take out the controls to the lighting, that should make fighting for them a little more complicated, and give us more cover" Arcee told the four mechs the plan.

"Ok just be careful buddy" Sunstreaker said worridly as Mirage nodded and vaniahed entering the room.

It didn't take long for the lights to flicker off, Mirage killed the eradicon near the controls to prevent reactivation, Soundwave turned and saw the body drop, and that's were the others struck taking out the eradicons in the room, Mirage did the same, taking out the remaining eradicons.

Soundwave saw the eradicons swarming the four Autobots, and still saw bodies dropping, Soundwave quickly switched his vision and and caught the small frame of another Autobot, Soundwave swung his tenticals out and violently grabbed the mech, and held him tightly in the air, squeezing his victim forcing the mechs invisibility to malfuntion and wear off, revieling the young red spy.

The eradicons quickly reacted to thwir superior officers move and surrounded the intelligence officer making a protective wall, keeping the autobot intruders at gunpoint.

"Soundwave let Mirage go!" Arcee demanded, quickly aiming her gun at the facless mech while the others aimed at the eradicons.

Soundwave looked at the femme, then turned his attention back to his struggling younger brother in his grasp, Soundwave didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't let Mirage just go infront of the eradicon soldiers.

"Soundwave!" Arcee hissed the decepticons name threatiningly and charged her gun, the eradicons disn't hesitate to charge their weapons either, but that only resulted with the twins and Jazz putting them at gunpoint.

"Arcee no, don't hurt him!" Mirage cried out as he continued to try and wriggle his way free.

"Mirage quiet!" Arcee ordered keeping her gaze fixed on Soundwave.

Soundwave hesitantly nodded, but slowly started to lower Mirage back to the ground.

"Soundwave stop!" Megatron's gruff voice came from behind them all.

"Mirage I've seen you've grown into a strong youngling nearing adulthood" Megatron spoke to the spy as he walked in with more reinforcements outnumbering the autobots.

Mirage did not answer but shot the warlord a greatly aggravated look, as he continued to struggle in his brothers grasp.

"I know you speak youngling, you were taught to answer when your master speaks to you!" Megatron hissed angirly, making Mirage wince.

"You are not my master, therfore I do not have to answer to someone as low as houself!" Mirage spat at the towering mech, only adding more fuel to the fire.

"You are to join my forces as originally planned youngling!" Megatron roared making Mirage cower as much as he could.

"I live with the autobots, and am proud to be one!" Mirage continued to fight, as the others continued to switch their targets.

"Living with them, you are treated like a no good traitor, with us you would be treated right!" Megatron insisted.

"I know I'm no traitor, if I joined your petty ranks, I would just be living up to my traitor title!" Mirage said having enough of this, what strength he could muster and dug his blades into Soundwave's tecticals, drawing blood, and causing his brother to release him.

Mirage jumped through the window, and dropped down the side of the building, digging his blades into the wall to slow him down, as he landed on his peds, The others took and used the distraction taking out a few eradicons, they followed out the window and ran landing down below with Mirage, and taking off quickly speeding away.

"Ugh, I go get that youngling!" Megatron screamed at his decepticon seekers that all jumped out and flew after the escaping autobots.

Soundwave looked at the window and turned noticing Megatron was giving him a furious loook.

"If your brother can faze you, he will surely do good in my ranks" Megatron hissed at Soundwave.


	14. A new recruit

"Good escape plan Mirage!" Sideswipe complimented as they drove through the torn highway.

"Yeah but we failed to get imformation" Sunstreaker groanded reving his engines angrily.

"It wasnt a plan!, and I successfully retrieved and downloaded the imformation..." Mirage's growl turned into a sigh, as he smoothly drove between the twins.

"Yeah, that's great, awesome Mirage!" Jazz praised the soon to be young mech.

Just then about ten seekers came zooming up to them, firing at Arcee, Jazz, and the twins, separating them from Mirage, the small band of autobots quickly drove and transformed under a covered area of a broken bridge, away from the cons for a moment.

"Clearly Megatron has sent out his minions to retrieve Mirage, geez Megatron is determined" Sideswipe growled keeping watch of the skies.

"Forget about them, it's more important we get the imformation to base" Mirage shook his helm, handing Arcee the data chip of imformation.

"Mirage you are right, but your safety is importan as well" Arcee replied taking the data chip.

"Ok we got to go, we've been spotted!" Jazz shouted as the seekers dove at them firing their weapons.

"Take them out!" Arcee ordered firing back taking down a seeker.

The other four did the same taking out the eradicon seekers out of the sky, suddenly out of the black smoke caused by the fallen cons, Megatron flew threw and rammed into Mirage like Soundwave had done, he took of with the dazed youngling on the nose of his jet form, getting fired at by the remaining autobots he flew away from.

"Dammit!" Arcee hissed as she continued to fire at the monsterous mech taking the red spy, as more eradicons flew in.

Just then Soundwave flew in and saw the autobots shooting at the sky, he looked to see the seekers attacking them, Mirage must have been invisible, there was no trace of his brother.

"Soundwave, get back to the Nemesis, no need to monitor the outcome!" Megatron's gruff violent voice came onto Soundwave's comm.

Soundwave did as told and flew back to the Nemesis, puzzled as to why there was no signs of his brother, as he landed on the Nemesis, Megatron was standing there smiling evily, Soundwave knew something was up or was going to happen.

"Soundwave, I have just recruited a new decepticon, I would like you to fill him in on our ways" Megatron told the faceless mech in a venomous tone, as they walked into the hallways of the Nemesis.

Something was definitely up, Megatron would never dream of getting him to train a new recruit.

"I think you will very familiar with this particular soldier, his training is magnificent just as yours is" Megatron snickered gesturing Soundwave to a closed door they stood infront.

Soundwave stared at Megatron for a brief moment, before hesitantly opening the door, who he found on the other side brought horror to him, Soundwave ran up to his very dazed brother on the ground and held him up right, Soundwave then looked back at his master, furious with the warlord Soundwave was positive lord Megatron could feel the rage radiating off of him.

"Don't be so cross Soundwave, I simply wanted to bring you and your little brother back together" Megatron lied through his dental plates.

"And don't even think of leting him escape, your brother is going to be monitored by Shockwave, unless you wish to do the sparklingsitting" Megatron said as Shockwave entered the room walking up to the brothers.

Soundwave stood boldly inches away from the opticed mech, staring directly into the mechs optic that glowed off of his visor, standing very threateningly and challenging.

"I will assume your stern behaviour is telling me to back off, you will take the task of watching your brother" Shockwave replied in a calm cool tone, to the mech standing inches away from him.

"Alright then, Shockwave I wish for you to set the monitors to monitor the youngling" Megatron spoke to the one opticed mech, as he turned to leave.

"It will be done my lord" Shockwave replied following the warlord out of the room, leaving the two brothers.

Mirage came out of his daze shaking his helm, regaining focus he noticed he was in the Nemesis, he could tell by the dark purple and black walls, and the fact that his older brother was standing right infront him!

"Soundwave, why am I here!?" Mirage hissed putting Soundwave at gunpoint, making his brother turn and face him.

"I did not do this brother..." Soundwave spoke for the first time in years to his brother in his smooth slightly deep voice.

"Oh yeah!?" Mirage hissed not believing his brother.

"I wanted to, but I knew you have grown up with the autobots, they raised you, and you were happy with your autobot life, I would never wish to take that away from you" Soundwave spoke the truth to his little brother, easing the tention in the room.

"Oh... then why am I here?" Mirage asked in a moody tone.

"Megatron wanted his two top soldiers on the Nemesis, you and I would preform incredible accomplishments for him, that is why he captured you" Soundwave answerd his brothers question.

"I see... well he knows I'm not doing scrap for his evil aft!" Mirage scoffed folding his arms and facing away from the towering mech.

Soundwave couldn't help but smile at his little brothers moody behaviour, Soundwave shook his helm and approached his little brother.

"I know you will do everything to disobey lord Megatron, just don't get yourself killed" Soundwave sighed to his little brother.

"I have to get off this ship, I can't stay" Mirage told his older brother finally looking up at the faceless mech.

"You are being constantly monitored, until we find a way around it, you're on this ship" Soundwave sighed looking around the room.

"Fine... but I need to get back soon" Mirage sighed looking to the ground.

Soundwave sighed wishing he could make Mirage feel happy again.

"But I will enjoy the time being, to spend time with my big brother" Mirage smiled looking up at his big brother.

"I will try and make things enjoyable for you youngling, but this is a decepticon warship and it is a little tougher then the autobot life you've been having" Soundwave replied placing a servo on Mirage's shoulder.

"What you think I've gone soft just because I'm an autobot!?" Mirage growled at his brother.

"Maybe" Soundwave shrugged teasing his little brother.

"Pah, I can't act like that with the autobots, here I can, I haven't gone soft, you have!" Mirage scoffed at his older brother.

"Alright Mirage, we'll see you're little aft and turn around running" Soundwave laughed shaking his helm.


	15. New surroundings

"Optimus we were able to get some imformation, but it was not an easy task, we were attacked viciously, but thanks to Mirage we got the imformation needed" the group of four came running up to the prime standing with Hound and Ratchet.

"Excelent, glad you made it back in one piece" Ratchet praised the young adults that handed Optimus the important data chip.

"Where's Mirage?" Optimus asked looking behind the four.

"Um, we got attacked multiple times, and Megatron might have captured Mirage..." Sideswipe spoke unwillingly to the prime.

"What, why!?" Hound and Ratchet both snapped in panick.

"He wanted Mirage on his team, he wants another super spy" Sunstreaker replied to the now panicked old mechs.

"That bastard, Optimus we need to luanch an assult on the Nemesis, and get Mirage back right away" Hound said turning to Optimus with devastated optics.

"Hound I understand your concern, but I do not think that will do any good" Optimus sighed feeling the same amount of worry as the others.

"But Megatron is going to park his big warship in his garage, knowing an aerial assult is to easy for us to reclaim our spy, Megatron's stupid, but not that stupid" Arcee said to Hound, making the green mech sigh.

"We will do something, Mirage is strong, and will not be manipulated by the Decepticons, unless they plant something in him, but they aren't smart enough to do that" Ratchet reassured his old friend.

"I don't know Ratch, I heard Megatron has Shockwave with him" Jazz commented.

"We will find the decepticon base in time Jazz" Optimus confidently spoke to his autobots.

Decepticon base

"Where are we Soundwave?" Mirage asked as they walked off the Nemesis into a ship chamber.

"We are in the Decepticon headquarters underground, right on the edge of Kaon" Soundwave replied, escorting his little brother into the hallways of the giant base with Shockwave in tow.

"This place is so big compared to the autobot base, you can fit four armies in here!" Mirage said as he looked around the base as they continued down the hallway, filled with all sorts of different cons.

"Yes exactly the point Mirage..." Soundwave replied keeping his look straight ahead.

"Oh... yeah I geuss so..." Mirage nervously laughed, closely walking beside his older brother as they walked through hundreds of big tough looking decepticons.

"Who's this scrawny little punk?

"A new target for the shooting range"

"I could step on him and end him"

"Ha ha wait, he's Shockwave's little experiment!" The Decepticons laughed and teased Mirage as they walked past the rude and abrupt soldiers.

Soundwave could feel and see his little brother was very uncomfortable walking through the crowd of strong menacing mechs, as Mirage practically hid himself under Soundwave's arm, trying not to catch unwanted attention from the threatening mechs.

"Aw look at that, he's practically a sparkling, Shockwave the kids got nothing on him!" The larger threatening mechs continued to heckle and laugh at Mirage.

"You all have no clue on how much your illogical remarks are going to make you feel ridiculous, if you were to come across this youngling in a battle!" Shockwave growled making the heckler cower a small bit before catching up with Soundwave and Mirage in a clear hallway.

"Do not fear them younling, your training is much more superior, then to those who just run their mouths" Shockwave reasurred the uneasy youngling.

Mirage did not respon to Shockwave's comment, as he was still timid and slightly on edge around the one opticed mech, for what torture and experimental parts he had put on him and his older brother.

"Soundwave, I know that you will carry on, please I'm sure lord Megatron would be wanting the little runt in one piece, even though he can hold his own, do not allow him to get into a skirmish with one of our soldiers please" Shockwave said to Soundwave before turning down a different hallway.

"He can kiss my aft all he wants, I'm still going to hate him!" Mirage growled thinking aloud.

"Mirage don't be like that, he saved your life from Megatron" Soundwave told his brother, recieving a glare from the red youngling.

"Save me, how so, because as far as I've seen it I was trained to be a decepticon slave?" Mirage hissed, not remembering his first day in the facility.

"Megatron saw that you were dmall and weak, and he despised weaklings, he was going to kill you until Shockwave told him he had greater plans for you then slaughter" Soundwave reminded his little brother.

"I appreciate that, but it still dosen't take back what he did to you and I" Mirage gruffly responded.

"You have a very good memory, you make a good spy" Soundwave laughed complimenting his moody brother.

"Where are we going?" Mirage asked curiously, looking around the hallway they were walking in.

"My room, you don't need to be exposed to those idiots right now, plus it will be easier to keep an optic on you" Soundwave replied opening a door and escorting the smaller bot into the room with many monitors.

"I don't need to be sparkling sat!" Mirage scoffed, looking at all the monitors on the walls.

"On the Nemesis I turned away for five minutes, and you attacked Knockout!" Soundwave said with a hint of laughter.

"Hey he challenged me"

"He was thinking aloud and you attacked him" Soundwave shook his helm.

"He thought he could kick my aft, and I proved him wrong, I see nothing wrong with that" Mirage shrugged sitting on Soundwave's berth.

"Whatever, you are so immature..." Soundwave sighed, he would have rolled his optics if he could.

"Not as bad as the twins..." Mirage muttered under his breath, as Soundwave opened a cabinet that was full of data pads.

"I don't have an extra berth Mirage bu..."

"Oh can I sleep on the floor!?" Mirage excitedly asked, making Soundwave visibly jump.

"Ummm... why?" Soundwave asked. puzzled at the odd request.

"It's way more comfy then the stupid berths" Mirage replied to Soundwave.

"Alright then... go ahead... the floors all yours.." Soundwave shrugged not knowing anymore of what to think of his odd little brother.


	16. Trouble brewing

The next day

Soundwave woke up, and in surprise, looked to see his brother up before he was, no other bot in the decepticon army woke up before Soundwave.

"Mirage you're up early?" Soundwave said clearing his throat.

"I didn't know you recharged?" Mirage replied, getting up from where he sat on the floor.

"I do every now and then, why, you don't?" Soundwave shrugged getting up from his berth and stretching.

"Nope, haven't in months" Mirage replied joyfully, as he copied his older brother by stretching as well.

"Hmm, may I ask you one question?" Soundwave asked walking over to the smaller bot.

"Sure" Mirage nodded looking up at his older brother.

"Who the hell taught you that the floor was better then a berth?!" Soundwave gave a slight chuckle while asking his question.

"Oh, ha, the twins and Jazz did" Mirage giggled in reply to the faceless mechs question.

"Twins and Jazz?" Soundwave tilted his helm.

"Yeah we were all orphaned, they're older then me but they adopted me as their younger brother, along with Arcee who lived on the base already" Mirage explained the four adopted siblings he left behind.

"They must be the goofy type" Soundwave snorted looking to a wall.

"Yeah you could say that, but very skilled in other things" Mirage shrugged and laughed.

"Uhuh, well lets go, we've got the whole day ahead of us" Soundwave said walking towards his door to the hallway.

"What?" Mirage kinda stuttered turning and follwing the larger mech.

"Mirage we have signals and codes to hack, monitors and computers to rid of bugs and defects, malfunctions to the base and warships" Soundwave listed off, as they walked through the clear quiet hallways.

"But Soundwave I can't do all tha..." Mirage jumped running into Soundwave, at the sound of a door hissing open.

Soundwave could feel Mirage was still tense and slightly frightened in the hallway from the other day, Soundwave put a protective servo on Mirage's shoulder, and pulled his little brother closer to him as the mech that opened the door revealed himself to be Megatron.

"Excelent Soundwave, good to see you and the youngling up and ready for work" Megatron's gruff voice spoke to the faceless mech.

Soundwave nodded in reply to the warlords words, and kept his gaze on the towering mech.

"I shall call you, if I have an important task I need you to do" Megatron told Soundwave as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Soundwave would have rolled his optics, but instead shook his helm and continued to escort his brother down the hallway into a communications room.

"Alright, some soldiers said the computers were malfunctioning, and not responding to attacks in Kaon, ok you work on that one and I will work on this one" Soundwave explained pointing Mirage to a offlined computer.

"Soundwave I never got to learn thi..."

"It all get's fixed within a spark beat, simple" Soundwave scoffed after already repairing two monitors.

Mirage just stared his broken monitors with a puzzled look, he didn't want to touch anything, knowing he would probably break it even more.

"Is something wrong?" Soundwave asked seeing his brothers slightly drooped doorwings, and confused expresion.

"I don't know how to repair them Soundwave" Mirage finally admitted to his older brother.

"Whatever do you mean, you got the training, did you not?" Soundwave asked approaching his small brother.

"No I didn't get to that part of training, I never finished, I just specialize in combat and now spying" Mirage replied with a shrug to his brother.

"Oh, well that's alright, you can stay with me so you don't have to deal with the others" Soundwave replied in a nice tone to his young brother.

"Why don't you test the ones I fix, and see if they're working properly" Soundwave suggested pointing at the fixed monitors.

Mirage walked over to the monitors his brother had fixed and tested them, getting excellent results from the signals it picked up.

"Good, now everyone can get back to work" Soundwave sighed watching all the computers flip through data, as the eradicons entered the room, ready to go to work.

The eradicons nodded in thanks to Soundwave, and Soundwave then escorted Mirage down the hallway into the main room of the base where all the important things were, and mechs worked hard to keep Megatron happy.

As the door shut behind them Soundwave sighed in annoyance, seeing that Starscream was the one in command for the moment, as Megatron was most likely busy with other things, Soundwave knew from the moment he brought his brother in, watching all the hard working eradicons turn and stare, he knew trouble would be stirred up, and Starscream would be the first one to cause it.


	17. In claw

"Soundwave how nice of you to join us, we are tracking energon today" Starscream spoke to Soundwave in a annoyed but amused tone.

Soundwave nodded and went to approach his computer before turning his helm sharply, seeing Starscream look his brother up and down before opening his big mouth.

"I see you're dragging your pathetic runt of a brother around" Starscream snorted to Mirage, who rolled his optics and approached Soundwave.

Soundwave gave Starscream his blank pitch black stare while taking Mirage under his arm taking him away from the incompetent seeker.

"To be honest Mirage, you were more interesting as the tiny pethetic sparkling you were, struggling to keep your spark, pah not that much has changed with you anyway, I hear you struggle to stay on the Autobots good side huh traitor?" Starscream sneered his remark to the red youngling.

Mirage was finally set off by the seeker, he spun around and lunged at the second in command officer who screamed in horror as a blade came at his face, but never came in contanct, Mirage struggled to break free from the grip of the mech holding him back, as the seeker slowly opened his optics to see who his saviour was.

"You are quite the rambunctious youngling aren't you?" Megatron laughed raising Mirage's wildly flailing frame up to his optics by the younglings doorwings.

"Let me tear out his spark, I promise it will be quick!" Mirage hissed swinging his blades at Starscream and just nearly missing the grey and silver mech.

"Maste. you aren't really going to let him kill me are you!?" Starscream whimpered ducking away from the swining wrist blades.

"As much as think you are a coward because of a youngling, I like to watch you squirm" Megatron sneered at Starscream's cowering frame.

"Soundwave, control your little brother, before I send him to his true sparklingsitter" Megatron growled dropping Mirage infront of Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded to his master, as Megatron turned back to Starscream.

"Starscream get these idiots back to work, all of them!" Megatron roared gesturing to all the watching eradicons.

"Uh... You heared what Lord Megatron said, get back to work!" Starscream quickly hissed as Megatron left in annoyance and anger.

"See what you did youngling, you caused work process to slow down and lord Megatron to get upset!" Starscream snarled pointing at Mirage in rage.

"Me, you opened your big fragging mouth!" Mirage snarled right back at the seeker.

"How dare you speak such disrespect to a superior officer!" Starscream growled towering over Mirage threateningly.

"Soundwave get this runt out of the room this instant, I'm calling Shockwave!" Starscream ordered the violet mech, who gladly did as he was told and ready to take Mirage just outside the door.

"I'm not finished with you, you coward!" Mirage spat as he was picked up and taken out of the room by his older brother shutting the door behind.

"Alright Mirage, I understand you have a temper set off by anything, but you need to calm down little red" Soundwave sighed after placing his brother down, outside the control room.

"So what, and I'm not little red anymore, I'm a grown mech!" Mirage grumbled to his brother who called him his old nickname.

"No you are a growing younling, there's a difference, now can't you just get along with the others for a while" Soundwave sighed and begged his stubborn moody little brother.

"Why, you don't!" Mirage remarked folding his arms.

"I might not like them, but I deal with them without trying to murder them" Soundwave corrected his little brother.

"Whatever" Mirage rolled his optics.

"Oh Mirage, you can't get along with anyone, why are you so anti social?" Soundwave whined starting to get impatient with his brothers behaviour.

"You're anti social too, but not like me, I choose to be that way!" Mirage growled at Soundwave.

"Why?" Soundwave asked in a calming tone.

"Because if I'm not I cause trouble somehow" Mirage answered honestly.

"Mirage..."

Before Soundwave could finish Starscream came into the hallway, and ignored Soundwave and completley turned and faced Mirage.

"You are not to play with your big brother until he is done his work" Starscream smirked at Mirage as he caught a glimps of a mech approaching from behind the oblivious youngling.

Mirage went to hit Starscream but was pulled back by a claw looking forward to see Soundwave behind Starscream, Mirage didn't even have to look to know who the mech owning the claw was.

"Mirage your behaviour is very ilogical, perhaps an attitude adjustment is in need" Shockwave sinistrr voice rang sternly through Mirage's audios.

"Nothing is going to change the way I am, and don't touch me, I've been your science project before, it wont happen again!" Mirage snapped pulling his wings out of the claw.

"Come Soundwave, lets leave the two to catch up" Starscream evily cooed gesturing Soundwave back into the main control room.

"Come, you will tell me of your experience with the Autobots" Shockwave told Mirage as he escorted the small bot down towards his laboratory.


	18. No one likes goodbyes

Mirage nervously examined the room he was in, fear flooding within he knew exactly where he was, in the laboratory of Shockwave an evil psychotic scientist.

"I have seen through your memory banks, you have not achieved well in the ranks of the autobots" Shockwave broke the silence in the room, making Mirage jump and give him a surprised look.

"If you are wondering how I got your memory banks, I have updated my scanners, and easily achieved your memories within seconds" Shockwave told the red bot, knowing that's what the youngling was thinking at the moment.

"I want to go back to Soundwave, I don't want to stay in here" Mirage ignored the towering mechs comment and went straight to complaining.

"You will later, Soundwave is a highly capable mech on this ship and is of great value to Megatron and is doing hard work, he needs to be left without distractions" Shockwave responded to Mirage quite calmly as he fidgeted with a few surgical tools.

"I will stay in his room" Mirage insisted on trying to get away from his old crazy scientist.

"No, I have completely missed most of your training, and you need to be able to socialize without causing conflict" Shockwave shook his helm at Mirage and approached.

"I don't need to be socialized, and if you want me to socialize without conflict, a decepticon base is not the place for me to do that" Mirage scoffed backing away.

"You will learn, or else I will reprogram your processor!" Shockwave threatened, making the smaller bot cower and nod in submission.

A few minutes went past and they were now in the crowded hallways on the base, filled with thug like mechs all of them being much larger and stronger than Mirage, they did nothing but continue to tease him as they walked past, Mirage knew this was one of Shockwave's twisted tests.

"Pah he's nothing but sheet metal"

"Scrap him down for parts"

"What is that walking piece of scrap doing out of the junkyard!"

"Alright fraggers!" Mirage snarled whirling around and slicing one of the brute mechs face.

Shockwave quickly grabbed and pulled Mirage away from the three hecklers that he attempted to attack.

"Keep your sience project under control Shockwave"

"Yeah before I pound him into the ground"

"He'll be know as the latest failed experiment!" The three brutes yelled as Shockwave dragged Mirage down an empty hallway.

"Clearly something is ailing you, you don't have a social circut in you" Shockwave growled shoving Mirage into a wall.

"Clearly something is ailing you, if you think I would be social with those giant idiots!" Mirage spat looking away from the towering black mech.

"Fine we shall try another mech, one that has nothing better to do and is quite talkative with every decepticon" Shockwave sighed escorting Mirage into the rec room.

"Knockout!" Shockwave called seeing the red doctor try and worm his way out of the room, to avoid him.

"Shockwave hey... I was just off to get some supplies for your lab" Knockout nervously greeted the one opticed mech.

"I am in need of an assistant, and you are the most logical candidate" Shockwave told the now even more nervous mech.

"Oh... and what may that job be?" Knockout dared to ask what the scientist was implying.

"My youngest student escaped his training, and did not get the full lessons, and my biggest worry is his social ability, it is very poor and is going to get him killed at somepoint" Shockwave gave Mirage a slight push infront of him, and explained what the task was.

"Sooo, you want me to sparklingsit, to increase his social ability, why me?" Kmockout asked looking Mirage up and down.

"You would be the best example, you seem to get along with most on this base" Shockwave replied.

"That's nice of you to say, but I've already been attacked by this little guy, and do not wish to deal with this paint scratcher again" Knockout refused the scientists task.

Shockwave growled and stared Mirage down with an angered disappointed look, Mirage gave a small nervous smile and quickly looked away.

"Just give him back to Soundwave, you're most certainly not going to get anywhere with this youngling" Knockout told Shockwave in an annoyed tone.

"Nonsense I have separated the two and created magnificent warriors!" Shockwave scoffed gesturing at Mirage.

"Yes but you remeber they were much younger and didn't know any better, now they're older and much much more stubborn, maybe that's the defect and not socail ability" Knockout mentioned before walking away.

"Perhaps he is correct, you are completely stubborn and...Damn it!" Shockwave growled with great rage as he noticed his student had dissapeared.

"Soundwave I shall be back, keep up the pace, I have to go check on the rest of work drones" Starscream sighed leaving the room.

Soundwave sighed with relief after the door hissed shut, he and the other eradicons could now work with no further distractions.

"Soundwave!" Mirage called popping up infront of his older brother.

Soundwave jumped back in surprise the sudden appearance of his little brother.

(Mirage what the hell are you doing here, did you escape Shockwave!?) Soundwave gasped through their bond.

"Yeah of course, why?" Mirage laughed at his brothers jumpy reaction.

(If you can escape him, escape this place!) Soundwave growled mad that his brother didn't do that in the first place.

"I will, I just came to say goodbye, who knows when we will meet again" Mirage explained, calming his older brother.

(Well you are waisting time, you have to leave now, Megatron and Shockwave are on their way) Soundwave sighed showing on his visor surveillance of Shockwave and Megatron storming their way down.

"Alright, bye to you to..." Mirage replied in mixed feelings of anger and sadness.

(The quickest route is through the air hanger) Soundwave said giving Mirage the coordinates of a route.

Mirage didn't reply, he vanished as soon as the doors hissed open, as Megatron and Shockwave approached Soundwave viciously Mirage slipped past and out the door.

"Where is he Soundwave!?" Megatron shouted waiting for the faceless mech to reply.

Soundwave replied with old suveillance of Mirage coming down the hallway towards the main control room.

"So he's heading towards here, excelent we shall wait for him to appear, then dish out a much needed punishment" Megatron hissed watching the door with Shockwave, and Soundwave.

Mirage just bearly squeezed through a small opening in the aircraft hanger, onnte other side he was at the edge of Kaon, everything was destroyed and filed with fire and smoke, it was a waste land.

Mirage didn't waste any further time, he kept his spark signature off just incase of detection by the cons, he transformed and peeled off driving as fast as he could through the ruins, he had no idea where he was heading but hoped it was somewhere to safety.


	19. Briefing

20 hours of racing through Kaon, finally Mirage got out of Decepticon territory, not meaning he was safe though, he still had know clue on where he was, Mirage didn't care though, just kept driving through small firefights, and battles not thinking of to ask fellow autobots where he was, it was dark now night had fallen, and everything was somewhat quiet.

Mirage could hear gun fire in the distance, most sensible mechs would stay away, but Mirage drove towards the sound, hoping to find someone he knew that would take him home.

Closer and closer the louder the explosions and gunfire got, Mirage sped up going way faster then he should have been he flew over a hill and drove down at lightening speed as a large blue ped appeared suddenly infront of him, Mirage slamed his brakes but was to late, he transformed hoping it would slow him down better, only resulting in getting fired at by a decepticon, making him trip, tumble and slide on his face stopping inches away from the ped.

"Soldier are you alright!?, regroup autobots!" the mech belonging to the ped asked taking out the last decepticon.

"Freaking...peachy..." Mirage groaned painfully, as he weakly tried to pick himself up, but was to tired to want to move.

"Mirage!" The familiar voice of a silver twin shouted.

"Ah!" Mirage gasped as he was suddenly picked up and hugged to death by the silver twin.

"We thought you were killed!" Sunstreaker said taking Mirage from his brother and giving the small red mech the same death grip hug finally falling limp in Sunstreakers arms.

"Dying..." Mirage gasped trying cycle his vents.

"Twins that's enough, we need to get him back to the base right away, Ratchet needs to take look at him" Optimus told the twin mechs.

"Yeah you took quite the tumble down that hill bud" Jazz chuckled at Mirage as he was placed down.

"Optimus decided to step infront of me... I just got in the way of a lucky shot by that con..." Mirage gave a small exhuasted laugh.

"Well you've obviously been travling a while, you look super exhuasted" Arcee said walking over beside Jazz.

"Yeah... for once I just want to recharge..." Mirage sighed tiredly to the femme.

"Let us go back quickly so we may let you rest Mirage" Optimus announced walking back towards the base.

In the base

"Alright Mirage I'm just quickly scanning you" Ratchet told the red youngling sitting infront of him on the medical berth.

"K..." Mirage bearly answered trying to stay awake.

"Can you stay awake just for a few moments?" Arcee asked with a small chuckle, as Ratchet scaned Mirage.

"Mhmm..." Mirage nodded as Ratchet finished his scan.

"He's completely alright except for his shields recharging from the blast, and the scratches and dents from his tumble, he's alright" Ratchet announced leaning against another medical berth across from Mirage.

"So can I recharge?" Mirage asked tiredly waitong for the go ahead.

"Twins help him to his room so he can rest" Ratchet sighed waving them towards the door.

"And if he ends up recharging in the middle of the hallway, don't leave him there, take him into his room" Ratchet called after the twins leaving the room.

"So we don't have a clue where he was, if was still alive, and weather he was held captive, or just lost" Ratchet asked turning to Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"We definitely know he was captured, the rest know clue" Jazz mentioned with a shrug.

"Well just let him rest up, then we will find out his story" Arcee sighed looking at the door.

"You think he found his brother?" Ratchet asked looking at Arcee.

"Most likely, but I wont be able to tell until he's all rested up" Arcee replied to the medics question.

"Yeah hard to read him when he's tired" Jazz sighed understanding what Arcee ment.

"Ok we shall wait and see" Optimus agreed with the two.

The next day

"Seems like you are all rested, dosen't take long for you does it?" Sideswipe laughed, walking down the hallway with Mirage.

"Nope I only recharged for about an hour" Mirage chuckled as they made their way into Optimus's office.

"You're crazy!" Sideswipe teased shaking his helm at Mirage.

"I was born crazy!" Mirage gigled as they approached Optimus, who was overly joyed to see Mirage smiling and laughing.

"Mirage good to see you up to health" Optimus said after the two settled down waiting for him to speak.

"I'm glad to be back here with you guys" Mirage replied greatfully.

"We are to, but we must know what happened to you, the twins Jazz and Arcee said you were captured during a successful data capture, is that true?" Optimus asked bringing out a data pad.

"Yes it was true, Megatron caught me off guard and knocked me out good" Mirage admitted nodding his helm.

"You were with the decepticons for a while, did anything happen during your capture?" Optimus continued asking his questions.

"Ummm... I..." Mirage stuttered looking around the room, at Sideswipe then at Optimus.

"It's ok Mirage, we wont hurt or blame you for what happened with the cons" Sideswipe reassured his nervouse little brother.

"Well... Soundwave and I kind of refreshed our relationship a bit, I couldn't get any data from the con. with out getting caught, I almost got into twenty differen't fights, I did not do any missions for Megatron, and Shockwave was going to use me for more updates" Mirage explained his long winded experience with the cons.

"Refreshed your relationship, let's talk about that" Optimus told the red youngling sitting infront of him.

"Nothing much to be said, we bonded for a couple of days, then... whatever... nothing important...it didn't seem like he cared that I left or anything..." Mirage sighed looking at the wall and floor.

"Ok, so the decepticons had no influence on you at all?" Optimus asked in an emotionless tone.

"No that I know of, I'm pretty damn stubborn, and hard to influence" Mirage replied sharply with a smirk.

"Alright thank you Mirage, I'll talk to you later" Optimus smiled thanking the youngling for his time as he and the twin left the office.

"I hate having to answer questions..." Mirage complained to Sideswipe as they walked down the hallway owards the rec room.

"Aw Mirage it's not that bad, it's just a little briefing, it's better than wrighting reports" Sideswipe replied with a chuckle.

"I suppose you're right..." Mirage sighed, wishing he could be back with his brother.


	20. Locked up, cast out

"Now hang on a second!" Jazz called out stopping the chanting.

"With the way we've been treating him, he has a good reason to finally snap!" Sideswipe announced to the crowd.

"Yes Mirage has held back on his ways for his entire life..."

"Wow that's a long wait to lash out on us" Air raid scoffed interupting Optimus again.

"And it's only a matter of time before he snaps again, and kills more of us!" One soldier shouted getting nods in agreement.

"Yeah it only took him one swipe to kill three of us, it's going to take an entire army to stop him from doing it again!" The other Autobots continued to rally.

Optimus looked at all the Autobots shouting and carying on, he looked at the boys and Arcee who looked at him with pleeding optics.

"How is this supposed to be handled, this getting out of control?" Prowl asked turning to Optimus.

"Cast him out of the Autobots, let him roam the dark streets of Kaon, the decepticons will adopt him eagerly!" Air raid shouted his suggestion.

"Yeah, cast him out!" All bots in the room agreed, and continued to shout rude comments about Mirage.

"Settle down, that's enough!" Ironhide and Prowl growled trying to calm the crowd.

"If not cast him out, then we shall terminate him!" Another autobot suggested, getting the crowd even more excited.

While Optimus and the old ones were busy, the boys and Arcee snuck out of the meeting, into the hallway.

"This is not going good for Mirage!" Jazz panicked to the three.

"We know Jazz, we need to figure out a way to keep him, and fast" Arcee replied starting to walk her way down to the brig with the twins.

"Hey scrawny, how'd you end up down here, you guys are sent to a different brig for punishment?" A large decepticon seeker in the cell beside Mirage spoke, to Mirage who stood silently and strongly stood waiting at his cell door.

"...Nothing of your concern con!" Mirage hissed not even looking at the con that spoke.

"It's rare an autobot gets thrown down with us, so you're considered a con to tiny" The seeker replied with a laugh.

"...I did something terrible..." Mirage sighed looking at the ground.

"Like what, you're just a kid" The seeker scoffed walking over closer to Mirage's cell wall.

"I only did this horrific thing after I was automatically named a traitor cause I wouldn't kill my decepticon brother, traitor led to me anyway since I was trained by decepticons" Mirage spoke angirly to the decepticon.

"So you are a decepticon" the seeker scoffed leaning against the wall, and rolling his optics.

"No I am not!" Mirage snapped keeping his angered look fixed onthe cell door.

"Oh yeah, if not then what kid?" The seeker laughed making two other con prisoners laugh as well.

"I don't know..." Mirage sighed confused on what he was, at that thought Arcee Jazz and the twins came running in.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Mirage asked seeing the panick on his adopted sibblings faces.

"There's an all autobot meeting about you going on right now!" Arcee huffed looking at the decepticon seeker leaning agains. the wall closest to Mirage's cell.

"Your Soundwave's little brother, the one that escaped that facillity" The seeker thought outloud.

"Oh great... and?" Mirage sighed rolling his optics ignoring the seekers comment.

"It's not going good for you little bro, the decisions are cast you out, or..."

"Termination!" Sunstreaker cried out, finishing Jazz's sentence.

"I didn't mean to... I don't know...what I was doing..." Mirage stuttered starting to think the consequences were necessary.

"Mirage, not that I am agreeing with them, but you are dangerous, you were trained and raised to be that way, it's in your blood" Arcee sighed not wanting to admit what she said.

"It's like keeping a vicious cyber animal caged up, it just dosen't work, Mirage we've tried to help you, tried training you to get along with others, but you fight it and otherwise go killer" Jazz added.

"Fine..." Morage said, bearly a whisper.

"What?" Sideswipe asked lifting his helm and looking at Mirage.

"Release me, and I will leave" Mirage replied walking closer to the cell door.

"That's exactly what we are going to do" Air raids voice came from behind the four young adults.

"Air raid your comments are not needed" Optimus growled lowly, to the areal bot as he and a crowd of Autobots followed to Mirage's cell.

"Wait you aren't really going to send him on his way are you?!" Sideswipe asked running up to Rathet.

"We have no other non life threatening chioce" Ratchet sighed to the silver twin.

"But he's a kid he dosen't know where he's going, he dosen't know the planet like we do!" Sideswipe argued.

"It is what's best for now" Optimus sighed opening the cell to Mirage.

"Hey I don't trust that fragger, put him in some sort of bonds" Air raid called out his outburst.

"It's not necessary... I wont hurt anyone" Mirage said innocently looking up at Optimus.

"Mirage you haven't been able to prove that, I'm sorry" Prowl shook his helm, putting Mirage in stasis cuffs.

"That's not going to hold him!" some autobot soldiers complained.

"Shut up all of you, before a rearange your circuitry!" Ratchet threatened as they walked past, out the door.

"Mirage..."

"No don't say anything, I know I'm no longer welcome here, or anywhere, I'll live on the streets, or maybe be a science project again!" Mirage growled stopping Optimus from saying a sympathetic apology.

"Mirage please, don't be like that" Arcee and the boys pleaded as Mirage's stasis cuffs were taken off.

"I'll see again... maybe..." Mirage said his sad goodbye before running off into cybertrons dark streets leaving the only bots that cared for him, behind.


	21. Help from either side

"We should go look for him." Arcee said from where she was pacing back and forth infront of the base exit.

"I know, this isn't right!" Sunstreaker agreed walking over to the door, ready to go search for the red youngling.

"We know this isn't right, but we need to let this happen, have to let it go" Prowl sighed from where he stood by Ironhide between Ratchet.

"How can you say that, Mirage means the universe to us, and you're just going to brush it off like this is nothing!?" Arcee snapped turning viciously towards the black and white officer.

"What we need to do is find Mirage, and tell him to call if anything goes wrong" Hound spoke walking in between the femme and officer, to prevent any furthur argument."

"Ok that's a start, but it's still not going to keep him safe" Arcee said calming down and backing away slightly from the officer.

"As much as we want Mirage back home and safe, I think it would do more harm, he would be in just as much danger as he would be out there" Optimus explained to the femme walking up beside her.

"Fine... Jazz the twins and I will go search for him right now" Arcee volunteered herself and the boys to go search for their adopted little brother.

"I will accompany you, Hound, Ironhide, and Ratchet you try and pick up any signs of his spark signature" Optimus ordered as he followed the four young adults out the door.

"He's an unpredictable youngling, he may have switched off his signature" Ratchet sighed fast walking down the hallway with the others.

In the cold midnight streets of Iacon Optimus and the others called out for their lost youngling friend, thier voices echoing through the streets.

"Aw man... I should have gave lil bro a map, so he has an idea on where he is" Jazz thought out loud mentally beat himself.

"Jazz, don't put guilt on yourself, we're going to find him" Sideswipe reassured his friend and adopted brother.

"I know, I just can't help it, Mirage dosen't have a clue on where is safe and what isn't, where to go and where he is..." Jazz replied with a sigh to the silver twin.

"I have conffidence that Mirage is a strong smart individual, that will do well on surviving" Optimus mentioned standing on some rubble from a building wall.

Not far from the search party was Mirage, Mirage on his way out of the base territory he was harassed and heckled by autobots, various dents, scratches, and plasma burns scarred his frame, as he walked through countless half destroyed hollow buildings, making his way to his waypoint.

"Optimus I have Mirage's life signature not far from you, sending it now" Ratchet voice came over the primes commlink.

"Thank you Ratchet, boys, Arcee we are locked on Mirage's corrdinates" Optimus announced sending the corrdinates to the others.

"I'd hurry you five, He's got company!" Ratchet warned the small search party a bogie was imbound of Mirage.

Soundwave awoke from his light slumber, with a message from a young bot in need of assistance, Soundwave took a deep breath and left his room into the dark hallways of the Decepticon base.

Soundwave continued to walk quietly down the halls passing through doors, towards exit of the base, as another door opened in the hallway for Soundwave to walk through, the mech he most definetely didn't want to see was standing on other side directly in Soundwave's way.

"Soundwave what are you doing up so late?" Shockwave asked in a calm non suspicious tone.

Soundwave quickly thought of a lie, and pulled up a sparking fried computer, that sat in one of the main energon locating rooms from earlier.

"Soundwave well done you have been trained well, make time for a break once in a while, you're going to work yourself into your grave" Shockwave praised the comunications chief, with pride proud of his teaching still having a good effect of his best student.

Soundwave waited as Shockwave walked away in the opposite direction, Soundwave waited until two doors shut behind the opticed mech before taking off outside.

Dark lifeless, quiet Iacon, only the crackling of fire and gunshuts in the distance filled the silence, Mirage sat on rubble off a fallen building, waiting patiently for his older brother.

"He's just past this building!" The twins called back to Jazz Arcee and Optimus, as they all headed past the building, eager to see the red youngling.

As the five approached Mirage's location, the sound of a jet engine made them pause and take cover behind some rubble, staying out of site, they watched as the jet came to a hover above Mirage who now stood watching the jet, the jet then transformed only to be Soundwave.

"I'm sorry if you were angry about me escaping the base" Mirage quickly apologized.

"I'm not mad at you, I wanna know why you aren't home, didn't you find it?" Soundwave replied looking around.

"Yes I got home, then kicked out of my home, now I'm a rogue" Mirage sighed looking up at Soundwave's visor.

"That's not good, something bad must've happened" Soundwave said knowing Mirage did something wrong.

"I killed three bots in one swipe, while I was attacking another..."

"I'm taking a wild geuss, and saying they deemed you a Decepticon pretty quickly" Soundwave shook his helm kicking some dust.

"Yeah... they threw me out, said I was to dangerous, and a threat" Mirage scoffed watching the wind catch the dust and take it away.

"Well, why don't you come back to the base" Soundwave offered wrapping a welcoming arm around Mirage, hoping his little brother would come live with him.

"No... It just wouldn't feel right, I mean I would love to be with you, but I'm not going to live up to the reason why I'm here in the first place, I just need a map of Cybertron, so I know where I am" Mirage shook his helm at his older brother.

"Fine, here, but if you change your mind message me, I have to go now, before Megatron and Shockwave figure out I'm not reparing computers in my recharge" Soundwave joked turning away from Mirage.

"Altight, thank you Soundwave" Mirage called saying good by after he recieved a holo map, as Soundwave took off into the night sky.

"What was that about?" Sideswipe whispered turning to Arcee and Optimus.

"I couldn't hear anything" Jazz complained moving closer to the twins and Arcee.

"I don't think any of us really did Jazz" Sunstreaker said, rolling his optics.

"Well lets go up to him and... Optimus where are you going?" Arcee asked catching the prime leaving in the direction of the base.

"Back to base" Optimus replied calmly, as he continued trough the rubble.

"Mirage is right there, why are we leaving?" Sunstreaker asked confused, following the prime.

"Mirage has help, and if that help from his brother ends, he knows who to call" Optimus finally gave the young adults a real answer.

The four didn't reply to the prime, knowing he was right, they did not need further questions, simply trailing behind the prime over the rubble, and through small fires.

"Optimus?" Mirage thought aloud, seeing the towering mech turning and walking away with the twins Arcee, and Jazz.


	22. What will happen?

"Hey!" Mirage called hurrying over to the five walking away from him, knowing they saw him with Soundwave, he hope they didn't get the wrong idea.

"Did you hear someone?" Sideswipe asked looking to his brother as they continued to pass through torn buildings.

"It's probably the voices in your head Sides" Sunstreaker sighed rolling his optics, and walking ahead of his brother.

"Hey!"

"No wait I here it!" Arcee said grabing Optimus's attention, as she turned around and stood with the twins waiting

Mirage stuggled to catch up as he climbed up and over, under through, rubble to get to the five, he finally got to the spot where they were waiting, standing on a broken wall above the five bots waiting.

"Thanks for waiting..." Mirage panted walking towards them and missing a step, falling onto the ground next to the twins.

"You ok!?" Sideswipe gasped helping Mirage up to his peds.

"Oh yeah..." Mirage answered standing up on his own, shaking off the fall.

"Hey don't wreck yourself out here" Sunstreaker jokingly warned punching Mirage in the shoulder.

"Yeah... thanks for the tip..." Mirage gave a small uneasy chuckle, wathcing Optimus like a hawk.

Optimus stood calm and quietly while the others greeted the youngling, Optimus knew by the look on the younglings face, that there was a million things going through Mirage's mind.

"Look Optimus if you saw me talking with Soundwave, it's not like that, I just wanted a map, he offered for me to join the cons, but I refused!" Mirage sputtered surprising the autobot leader.

"I am not upset with you youngling" Optimus soothed, stopping the younglings panick.

"You're not?" Mirage asked tilting his helm in a confused manor.

"No, I'm glad you are seeking help from others, I only wish to tell and ask, if it alright that if we get in a difficult tight spot, we can call you for help, and do a few missions?" Optimus explained what plan he was thinking to the youngling standing before him.

"Oh, uuuh, yeah I'd be fine with it" Mirage shrugged with a small sigh.

"You may no longer have a file saying you're an autobot, but you'll always be one in our books" Optimus smiled proudly at the young spy, who gave a small short smile in return.

"You want one of us to stay out here with you, and make sure you're alright?" Arcee asked wrapping an arm around Mirage.

"No I can make it on my own, thank you for the offer though..." Mirage replied pulling away from the femme.

"Alright, just promise you'll be safe" Arcee sighed letting Mirage go.

"Can't promise you that, but I can promise I will stay alive" Mirage promised, backing away from the five Autobots.

"Hey, just make sure to maintain that awesome balance!" The twins called out sarcastically as Mirage jogged backwards.

"Ha ha very funny, you know I have good balance when I want too!" Mirage called back in a chuckle as he turned and ran off.

"I would never let a youngling leave the safety of the base" Arcee sighed watching the ground as they walked back to the base.

"Arcee the base wasn't safe, you heard the others, they wanted Mirage terminated" Jazz reminded the femme in tow of Optimus.

"True, but what is Mirage going to do out on the streets of Cybertron, with both cons and bots aiming at him?" Arcee asked walking into the base with the others.

"And worse, his brother could persuade him into joining the cons!" Sunstreaker panicked, recieving a smack from his brother.

"He would never do that, Mirage is better than that!" Sidswipe growled after smacking his brother.

"I'm going to ki..."

"I or any of us cannot predict Mirage's future, nor can we control him, he is rogue, and whatever he chooses is his decision, if chooses to go with his brother, I and the you four will be a mix of anger and sorrow, but Mirage will be guarded by his brother" Optimus sighed interupting and preventing the twins from beginning skirmish.

A few days past a new day was starting, and Mirage was currently under the Iacon highways, the war was still going, Mirage kept in the shadows and watched the opposing teams battle, he knew that Air raid and the Autobots he didn't know wouldn't think twice about shooting him down, and most cons knew who he was, and didn't really care to much about him when they were in firefights with Autobots, but Mirage knew he had to keep a low profile and away from trouble, trying to stay away from trouble.

Just as a cloud of thick black smoke started to dance through the air, Soundwave in his jet mode, flew through it, before he hovered infront of Mirage before transforming and landing.

"Took you long enough, what Megatron needed the base polished?" Mirage teased Soundwave, Soundwave just sighed shaking his helm at his immature brother.

"No I have something that I need help with, and you're the bot that can get an objective done just as well as I do" Soundwave said sending Mirage the imformation coordinates and the objective.

"Wait what, you want me to do Decepticon missions?" Mirage gasped looking at his brother in shock.

"No not Decepticon missions, I'll do that, I just need your help" Soundwave lied, mentally beating himself for lying to his brother.


	23. Betrayal of new beginnings

Mirage thought about it for a few moments, he didn't know what to do, he loved his brother and had always trusted him, but he didn't feel his brother was trust worthy at the moment.

"And what is this help?" Mirage sighed giving in, he was bored and had nothing better to do then hide, but deep down he had a sick feeling about the action soon to come.

"Ok what I'm going to do is break into the secret underground temples that store the imformation, while I'm distracting the guards you get the data, simple enough right?" Soundwave explained to his brother, what was going to happen.

"It sounds simple but it wont be" Mirage shook his helm as they entered an underground tunnel.

"Nothing to worry about, the worst you'll have to deal with is a few workers and a couple guards possibly, not a big deal they're easy to take out"

"Easy to take out, what you're saying I have to kill, they are Autobots aren't they?!" Mirage hissed at his brother, stopping in his tracks.

"No they're traitors, Decepticons, but with that invisibility of yours, you shouldn't have a problem with getting spotted" Soundwave reassured his young brother quickly before making matters worse.

"Yeah... lately that's been glitiching on and off, plus it dosen't last long" Mirage admitted continuing to follow his brother down the dark damp tunnel.

"What your invisibility is failing, maybe you should get that fixed?" Soundwave replied in slight concern as he kept his radars on high for any activity.

"Maybe I would get it fixed, if it wasn't buried in my important biomech, it grew with me and is literally impossible to remove or fix!" Mirage growled in frustration as he and Soundwave approached a door in the tunnel wall.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that brother, I geuss Shockwave screwed up, now I'm going to enter, you go invisible behind me, and download all the data you can find, ready?" Soundwave replied scaning the door and what was on the other side.

Mirage nodded and waited as Soundwave took out his weapons and prepared for battle.

As Soundwave charged in unexpectedly Mirage vanished and snuck over to the computers, the autobots scrambled as the battled with Soundwave, to secure the data, but it was all to easy for the taking, as Autobots scrambled around the invisible mech, Mirage simply collected the data and sent it all to Soundwave.

"Our systems are being hacked!" One soldier announced.

"How, Soundwave's occupied!" Another shouted firing at Soundwave.

I don't, know but we have to find the source fast!"

Mirage's cloaking deteriorated, glitching making him visible again, the scrambling bots quickly turned their attention to the one whom hacking their systems.

"He hacked our systems, take him down!" the Autobot officer in charge ordered taking the first shot at Mirage, who dodged the round with ease.

Mirage quickly leapt over the officer that fired at him, and swung his wrist blades, slicing the office in half, the other Autobots cringed and gasped, Mirage didn't waste time he took them down aswell and quickly looked at the door to see Soundwave waving him out the door.

Mirage ran his way but ended up getting tripped by a half alive mech, Mirage gasped and quickly stabbed the mechs chest, making the mech release his ped, Mirage looked at the arm of the mech and saw the Autobot insignia.

"Autobots, liar, Decepticons my aft!" Mirage hissed jumping to his peds and rushing out the door into the middleof the tunnel, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Soundwave.

"You wan't to get caught, stay close to the wall!" Soundwave growled at Mirage while holding him back.

"You lied to me!" Mirage snarled pushing away from Soundwave.

"What do you mean!?" Soundwave whispered seeing shadows heading their way.

"You told me they were traitorous cons, these are Autobots!" Mirage yelled, shoving Soundwave into the wall.

"Yeah exactly, traitorous cons, they are new to the Autobots, they don't care!" Soundwave lied pushing Mirage back.

"They will care!" Mirage argued.

"Why do you care, you are no longer an Autobot!" Soundwave shouted getting pissed off at his brother.

"There they are!" The Autobots shouted, comming after the brothers, firing their weapons.

Mirage and Soundwave quicly shot down the one's infront of the Autobots chasing them and turned to run.

"No, I was trusted to be an Autobot rogue by Optimus prime, now I'm doing this, I'm sorry Soundwave but I have to leave!" Mirage growled as they started to run down the tunnel.

"Mirage they kicked you out, not promoted you, now we only have two more places to hit!" Soundwave argued, making Mirage get even more pissed off.

Mirage didn't answer, he took down two more Autobots then, instead of answering Soundwave, as soon as an escape route out of the tunnel presented itself, he jumped into the small escape hole, escaping the autobots, and his lying brother.

"Mirage!" Soundwave called catching Mirage escaping.

"Get him, he's escaping!" the Autobots in chase behind Soundwave yelled.

Soundwave growled and retracted Lazer beak to take the Autobots down, Sondwave would finish on his own.

Mirage back on the surface, where fire and wartorn building littered the streets, Mirage continued to run as far away as possible from his brother, who he trusted.

A few hours later, Soundwave returned to Megatron with the imformation he gathered, after searching Mirage for a couple hours.

"Soundwave you return with only half of the information, what happened!?" Megatron growled this being the first time Soundwave failed him.

*Mirage!* Soundwave rembered that Mirage was the one that downloaded thefirst set of information.

"Hmm, perhapes Soundwave is not as perfect as you thought master" Starscream remarked, smirking at Soundwave.

"Shut up Starscream, your comments aren't needed!" Megatron hissed shutting the seeker up.

Soundwave thought to himself, knowing that information would be impossible to gather, if there was one thing Mirage was good at, it was hiding, plus he lied to Mirage, and he knew his little brother would make an extra effort to stay away from him.

Back in the streets, Mirage was to upset to think straight, he didn't want anything to do with brother, or anything to do with the boys and Arcee, especiallynot Optimus, knowing they probably know about the attack him and Soundwave did.

Base

"Optimus I'm worried, we haven't heard from Mirage in days" Arcee told the leader with great concern.

"I am also worried Arcee, but you know Mirage and his personallity, he likes to be alone, little communication is normale from him, give Mirage time" Optimus told the worried femme.

"Yeah, plus Optimus called Mirage the other day and told him he could visit the ba whenever, the others may not like it, but Optimus said he woulddeal with them" Sideswipe reminded the femme.

Two months later, Mirage still didn't get any calls from Optimus, or officers tracking him down he had also heard that Optimus and Elita were expecting a sparkling, Mirage knew it was time to come out of the shadows and visit his adopted family, and maybe someday he would forget about the incident with his brother, and find him one day aswell.


End file.
